Love Online
by ChibiLouise
Summary: Think this is your normal boy meets girl love story? Well, it's not. Boy meets Girl, online, and they started out being friends. Fortunately, due to series of events happening, a simple click on the net became a chat in the real life. Will Salamander be the first to fall for Stellar? Or will it be the other way around? NaLu and mild GrUvia. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Everyone! This is yet again one of my stories, hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, but If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together right now (=**3**=)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Scholarship**

(Normal POV)

Lucy opened her laptop and quickly typed the site of Magnolia Online, a place where you can chat with many people online, even one user can do. She made a lot of friends there but she wished she could be like that in real life, it's just that... she's an introverted nerd but at least the people there accept her for who she is.

She logged in and pressed Fairy Tail chat. It's a group where she got invited and the people there are really weird.

* * *

**CHAT **

**- ALERT: STELLAR HAS NOW LOGGED IN -**

**Salamander: **Hiya Stellar!

**Stellar: **Hello, wow, only three are online?

**Titania: **Stellar, what's your real name?

**Surge: **Titania!

**Titania: **Oh, pardon me, then what is your grade level?

Apparently, The three of them are all childhood friends who go to the same school

**Stellar: **I'm a sophomore this coming school year but I don't know what school to enroll yet

**Salamander: **Cool! You're the same as us

**Stellar: **Seriously?

**Surge: **Yup

**Surge: **Gotta go now, see ya!

**- ALERT: SURGE HAS NOW LOGGED OUT-**

**Stellar: **Bye

**Salamander: **See ya popsicle!

**Titania: **Farewell

**Stellar: **I gotta go too, got some things to do

**Salamander: **No fair! Just do it quickly and chat with us

**Stellar: **Nope, I really need to do it, bye! We can chat tomorrow!

**- ALERT: STELLAR HAS NOW LOGGED OUT -**

* * *

Lucy smiled a bit and closed her laptop once more, Salamander has gone really close to her, even as far as telling his biggest secrets and fears, and being the best friend she is, she helps him with good advice and encouraging words.

As soon as she got to her room, there were unpacked boxes and she sighed, "What am I going to do with this?"

After 5 long hours of cleaning and moving furniture inside her new house, she checked the clock

"5:18, guess I better make dinner"

She hurried to the kitchen and made dinner until a letter arrived

"A letter for Ms. Lucy!" The man yelled in her gate

"Coming!" Lucy got her apron off and opened the door, she made her way to the gate and asked "Who is it from?"

"Fiore Academy, consider yourself lucky, you got a scholarship" He smirked then rode off

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion then opened the letter

* * *

_Dear Ms. Heartfilia,_

_Yes, I know who you are and I'm willing to help you. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the chairman of Fiore_

_ Academy, and I'm willing to grant you a scholarship after I saw your piano concert. I heard you _

_ran away and I'll hide you from your father. You may find me a bit distrusting but still, believe _

_me. Meet me at Fiore Academy, 10:00 AM, tomorrow, at my office._

_Makarov_

* * *

Whoever this man is, he made a bold statement in hiding the one and only daughter of the rich Heartfilia Railways, Lucy. But she accepted it anyway because it's hard to not depend on others.

Lucy ate dinner and slept, tomorrow is gonna be a busy day. And she hopes that Salamander won't be mad if she doesn't go online for tomorrow.

The next day, 7:49 AM

- BEEP - BEEP -

"The goddamn alarm clock just won't shut up!" Lucy growled as she came out of her bed

She punched the alarm clock which made it shut off, and got down. She ate a few flap jacks and brushed her teeth. She headed to the bath tub and filled it with a strawberry scented smell. She dipped her body and relaxed.

- 20 minutes later -

She was wearing a grey cardigan and a pink frilly dress, she made her hair in a loose braided style which rested at her left shoulder, she wore hipster glasses and got her black baby doll shoes on. "9:30" She mumbled

"9:45" She mumbled again as she was reading a book while on her way

She got her hood on and walked inside the academy. Luckily, there were only a few students and she thought they were just checking out the school. She kept walking and suddenly realized something, she doesn't know where the office is.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the chairman's office is?" She asked a pink haired man while he was talking to a black haired guy

"Ah, you just turn right when you reach the lockers" He told her with a grin

"Thank you" She bowed a bit and left, the lockers were only about, 24.8 cm away _(AN: Yes, she's that smart) _so she walked slowly

She turned right and saw a door, it was the chairman's office and she knocked

"Come in" A sweet voice told her

"Hello, I'm Lucy" She told the woman as she got her hood off

"We've been expecting you, excuse me" She smiled at her and opened another door at the side of her desk "Chairman, Miss Heartfilia is here"

"Let her in" A voice called

"Miss Lucy, if you must" She step aside and Lucy made her way inside

"Lucy, sit down" A tiny man in a black chair told her

"Yes"

She did as she was told and she finally spoke "What is it that you wanted sir?"

"I want you to study in my school, by that I mean I want to grant you a scholarship, and that's partly because of your miraculous musical talent" He smiled at Lucy

"I accept the offer, however, why are you helping me like this?"

"Let's just say that I'm an old friend of Layla's" He told her "Now, Mirajane will be handing you everything you need, school starts in Thursday by the way"

"Thank you very much sir!" Lucy bowed and left

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This Just Got Interesting**

(Normal POV)

Lucy got the stuff needed from Mira, she insisted on calling her that way, and headed home.

She arranged all the things she can and fixed her uniform. It was a red blazer that has a black collar with a yellow ribbon and a white shirt underneath. It had a navy blue skirt with yellow trimmings at the end.

She turned her laptop and sighed, look what Salamander did. 68 new messages. She scrolled it down and all were questions like "When will you go online?", "How long are you gonna make me wait?", "Where are you?" or they were impatient exclamations like "Hurry up!"

She sent a message to Salamander, in hopes that he will shut up

_Shut up Salamander, I just went out to enroll, no worries, sheesh!_

Then, an invitation to chat popped out of the screen

* * *

**- ALERT: SALAMANDER IS INVITING YOU TO CHAT -**

* * *

She pressed accept and typed

* * *

**Stellar: **Sorry Salamander, Got things to take care of

**Salamander: **You made me worried there, what did you do anyway?

**Stellar: **I just got my things ready for school

**Salamander: **And it took you half a day?

**Stellar: **I'm sorry! :(

**Salamander: **Fine, but don't do it again

**Stellar: **How can I do it again? I mean, school is just a few days away and it will take me half a day to finish it... I could say the same thing to you, ya know? =.=

**Salamander: **Really?

**Stellar: **You don't know that?!

**Salamander: **As expected of stellar, your knowledge is really great

**Stellar: **87.9% true

**Salamander: **Not 100%?

**Stellar: **Nope, I still don't know anything about...

**Stellar: **I mean nothing! It's nothing!

**Salamander: **You're suspicious...

**Stellar: **No I'm not! BYE!

**Salamander: **Oi wait!

**- ALERT: STELLAR HAS LOGGED OUT -**

* * *

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled making his mother look at him

"What's wrong Natsu?" She asked with a worried face

"Stellar logged out again" He pouted at his yellow laptop

"Do you like her?" She asked

"No, she's my best friend yet she seems so distant lately" Natsu blushed

"My, my, Maybe she has a problem..."

"I think so, next them she gets online, I'm gonna ask her about it!"

Natsu only told his mother and sister about Stellar. He remembered them freaking out when they found out He has a female friend, well, they didn't consider Erza a normal female in the first place.

Lucy sighed, she was about to tell him that she knows nothing about him. But she's nervous, what if he looked like a freak? Or a delinquent? Or someone else? It sure is troublesome.

She plopped unto her bed and thought _'What would ever happen if I didn't meet them..?'_

"Well whatever!" She yelled to no one in particular and took a bath, the next thing she did is go to bed

A few days later and it's finally Thursday _(AN: Yesterday was Monday)_

- BEEP- BEEP-

The alarm clock beeped at 6:45 AM and Lucy smashed it

"Who the hell wakes up at this time?!" She hissed as she got up _(AN: Sadly, I do... T.T)_

She ate cold cereal and brushed her teeth. Took a quick bath of strawberry scented lotion and got ready. Well, everything was except for her hair.

She wasn't wearing the blazer she got, except, she was wearing a vest similar to it. She decided to go with her hair down and just wear a hoodie like yesterday.

She grabbed her bag, wore her shoes, locked her house and left. School is finally starting!

She gulped as she entered the school, what would people think of her? She entered the hallways and no one was even paying attention to her, she ran to her classroom, 2-A and sat next to a window in the third row.

"Hello, you seem new here, what's your name?" The guy with pink hair from yesterday asked her

"Lucy, nice to see you again" She said as she looked out of the window

"AH! You're the girl from yesterday, that's why you looked familiar. Why don't you remove your hood?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Alright, I'm Natsu BTW" He sat behind her and classes started

_(Let's skip to Lunch time shall we?)_

"Hey, are you alone?" A girl asked

"Yeah"

"Okay, hey guys, let's go!" Four people came and pushed Lucy out of her seat, her food was also thrown to the ground

She was shocked and the girl gave her a mean glare. She walked to a place where she can cry and found the old musical room.

She saw a grand piano, unlike the one in their mansion, it's white. She still remembers how to play it and she has won lots of championships because of it. She sat and started to play a sad melody.

(Natsu POV)

"Damn Erza!" I kicked a chair near the stairs

"Can you get my papers at the laboratory? It's next to the old music room!" I imitated Erza's voice. What the hell is she doing there anyway?

Wait. Music, I hear Music. Someone's playing? Whoever that is, It's really good

I peeked at the door, it was semi-open and I saw the girl from earlier, _'What was her name again?'_

She stopped and got her cardigan off, _'Wha-? She looks really pretty.. Why did she hide her face?'_

"Hello...uh, Luigi?" I entered the room

"Kyah! Who are you?"

"That's mean, I sat behind you during class!" I pouted

"Sorry, it's Lucy not Luigi!" She relaxed and got her hood on

"Why do you hide your face?"

"It's none of your business, I need to go, bye!" She ran

_'She's kinda mysterious...This is gonna be interesting' _I smirked and made my way to the laboratory

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: This Pink Obnoxious Guy Suddenly Became My Friend**

(Normal POV)

Lucy had her classes end up peacefully, well, except for the fact that pinky is bothering her that much

_Flashback_

_"Hey Lucy! Can I have your number?" He asked as he got his cell phone out_

_"No, and Chemistry class is about to start" _

_"Then can you be my lab partner?" He ran up and blocked her way_

_"Hell no!"_

_"Fine, Miss Lucy, If you must?" He smirked and stepped aside_

_Lucy rolled her eyes and sat on a chair. She made her way to the laboratory peacefully_

_"Alright kids, Pair up with somebody, it can be anyone. Just make sure to do it quickly!" Ms. Evergreen, their teacher demanded_

_"This is kinda hard, I wonder who I should pair up with?" Lucy looked around_

_"With me!" Natsu sat beside her with a grin_

_"Wait a second, I remember our numbers being odd... What happened to the other o-?"_

_He just smirked devilishly at her and got his lab coat on_

_'This guy had something to do with it' She thought_

_As the class began, Natsu asked Lucy a lot of stuff like, "Where do you live?" or "Can I check your phone out?" while Lucy just sighed and ignored him_

_End of Flashback_

Lucy unlocked her door and got her phone out. Only to see someone got her mail

* * *

**From: **Natsu Dragneel

**Subject: **This is my real number, BTW

**To: **Lucy Heart _(AN: She's disguising remember? The Heartfilia Name is really powerful)_

Lucy, I hope you would text me soon and I'll be glad to reply anytime!

:D Natsu

* * *

**From: **Lucy Heart

**Subject: **How the hell did you get my number?

**To: **Natsu Dragneel

Mr. Dragneel,

Here, I texted you, now are you glad? And are you a stalker or something?

P.S. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER AND WHY IS YOURS SAVED HERE?!

* * *

**From: **Natsu Dragneel

**Subject: **I'm no stalker

**To: **Lucy Heart

Luigi, take a hint. Can you guess what talent I have that made me one of the students of the oh-so famous Fiore Academy?

* * *

(Lucy POV)

Even behind the messages I can hear his smirk. But talent...talent..talent. Something to do with technology? And how did he get my phone? Hmmm, I GOT IT!

* * *

**From: **Lucy Heart

**Subject: **Your Talent

**To: **Natsu Dragneel

Hacking and Thievery...that's not a talent! You have much more than that and it's LU-CY!

* * *

**From: **Natsu Dragneel

**Subject: **Lucky Guess ~ 3

**To: **Lucy Heart

You're really smart, and sorry :D How 'bout you and me meet at the cafe across the school at 2:00 PM. I'll be waiting...

* * *

_'Is this obnoxious guy flirting with me?' _I thought

* * *

**From: **Lucy Heart

**Subject: **Sure

**To: **Natsu Dragneel

Fine

* * *

I looked at my clock and it read 1:30 PM. "Gotta go!" I yelled as I made my way to my room

Magnolia Cafe, 1:56 PM

(Normal POV)

Lucy got inside the cafe. She was wearing a navy blue cardigan, a pink tank top, faded skinny gray jeans and blue converse with matching pink headphones around her neck.

She saw Natsu at a table, drinking orange juice and looking at his phone. He was still wearing their uniform, except that the blazer is removed and the sleeves are folded up to his elbows.

"You were here all the time?" She asked

"Yeah" He smiled at her _'She sure is cute' _

She sighed and sat down

"So? What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she flipped a page of the menu

"I want you to be my friend!" Natsu gave her a goofy grin while Lucy's eyes were wide

Lucy was just surprised while Natsu kept on talking and talking about his life while Lucy was just surprised that they actually understood each other

"You see... My mom's name is Grandine, My lil sis is Wendy and My father is Igneel. Mom is a housewife while Pops is a cop, Wendy is in middle school and she has a cat named Carla or Charles? Dunno, Don't care... I have lots of friends in our previous place but since we moved out when I was a freshman, I had to start all over again. I met 2 of my childhood friends here and I also made tons! Blah...Blah...Blah" Natsu was explaining something but Lucy didn't care, he was saying words too fast for her to understand

"Friends... huh?" She murmured

"You wanna say something?" Natsu asked

"Uh... NO, Nothing..."

"You're great Lucy, you actually understood me while the damn man can't!" Natsu smiled

"Damn man?"

"My rival slash best friend"

"I see, well then, is there more, Natsu? We've been here for hours and I think I'm full"

"Sorry! I took most of your time. That'll be all, new best-friend!" He slowed down on the word 'best friend'

"Best friend?"

"I'm your new best friend, right? BYE!"

Lucy smiled, she can't believe this moron is her new best friend and first real life friend

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the slow updates, I can't really update everyday because our Internet goes on and off...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Salamander And Stellar**

Natsu's Room, 5:18 PM

(Natsu POV)

I came home in about 5:00 PM and mom was totally worried.

_Flashback_

_"Where have you gone to young man?" Mom was stomping her feet with hands on her waist_

_"I met with a friend mom! Don't worry!" I smiled_

_"Never in my life did I never worry for you" She told me_

_"Teh-heh?" I gave a goofy grin with my head tilted_

_"Geez, how was first day of school?"_

_"It was fine, made a new friend"_

_"What?"_

_"I made a new friend, We met earlier"_

_"I see, make sure to invite him" She smiled and left_

_End Of Flashback_

"Ah, I forgot!" I yelled, Stellar's going to kill me if I didn't log in today

I quickly grabbed my laptop and log in on the chat

* * *

**CHAT**

**- ALERT: SALAMANDER HAS NOW LOGGED IN -**

**Salamander: **Sorry Stellar! I forgot to log in earlier

**Stellar: **It's okay, just logged in myself

**Salamander: **What did you do?

**Stellar: **I met up with a friend

**Salamander: **You too? I made one earlier!

**Stellar: **That's nice, what's the name?

**Salamander: **I think you should introduce yours first

**Stellar: **Fine, we'll do it in 3..

**Stellar: **2

**Salamander: **1

**- Salamander: **Lucy **- Stellar: **Natsu **- **_(AN: This means that they typed at the same time)_

**Stellar: **What the hell?

**Salamander: **Ah! It's Lucy after all, I feel relieved

**Stellar: **Why?

**Salamander: **I thought it might be someone else and if it was, it'll be much more hard for me

**Stellar: **I see, Nice to see you again... Natsu

**Salamander: **Then, do you want to visit my house?

**Stellar: **Eh?

**Salamander: **I'll be talking to you about it tomorrow, bye!

**- ALERT: SALAMANDER HAS NOW LOGGED OUT -**

* * *

_(Meanwhile to Lucy's)_

(Normal POV)

"Natsu is Salamander? Which means that the guy that I met earlier is the guy I've been friends with for a year?" Lucy said to herself

She shook her head and slapped it lightly. She also logged out since there was no one else to chat. No homework on the first day so she did her hobby, painting, she had no piano since it was expensive so she decided to amuse herself with her painting abilities.

She made her way to the storage room of her house. She got rid of a cloth blocking the canvas and thought of a nice image. _NATSU_, the image of Natsu got to her head while she quickly got rid of it.

_'What are you thinking Lucy?' _She thought to herself _'He's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less'_

She first applied a bloody red background on the medium sized canvas. She added lighter shades on the sides of it and painted a body of a salamander. She thought Natsu can be described as a salamander due to his tough-as-scales and fiery attitude.

She painted the scales first, then the color of the belly. She added a maroon color to the scales and added fire on its mouth. She smiled and continued to add details.

A few hours later

"Huh?" Lucy wiped drool from her mouth "I must've fallen asleep"

She looked at her clock '9:32 PM'

"Oh dear" She sighed and looked at her painting, her salamander looked like an almighty dragon but who cares? No one is going to see it, she covered it once more and took a bath, she was covered in all shades of red

The Next Day, Class 2-A, 6:49 AM

(Normal POV)

Lucy came inside, yawning, still wearing a hood but luckily, it's raining.

"Ah LUSHY!" Natsu called out to her

_'Lushy? Who the hell names someone Lushy?' _She thought and ignored him

"Oi! Lucy! Da hell are you ignorin' me?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"I'm just tired, leave me alone will ya?" Lucy was trying to fall asleep

"What did you do?"

"I...none of your business" She hesitated to say that she painted a salamander

"Heck yeah it's my business! I'm your best friend, right?"

She remembered what Natsu said and she sighed, "Fine, but I'm still not going to tell you what it is"

Natsu pouted "You're not fair, I guess I'll be coming home with you then?"

"What?"

"I'm following you to your house and you can't do anything about it"

"Hell no!"

A furious Lucy went to the restroom to wash while Natsu just smirked

"Hey Natsu, since when did you became all friendly with the new girl?" A man asked

"Shut up Gray, You're friends with her too"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"That girl's stellar"

"Huh?" Gray stood there, confused " .HELL?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I hope this isn't getting fast phased or anything. I originally intended to do this! Thanks for all of your support!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry to all of the people who were waiting for a chapter! I got really busy and such... but I'm going to continue the story. Please bear with me, Internet rarely happens in our computer.. =_= And I'm already half alive...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surge and Titania**

(Normal POV)

"Damn Natsu!" Lucy hissed as she entered the room once more without her hood, but wearing glasses and a messy bun

"Oi Lucy!" Natsu came up to her

"What do you want?"

"I'll be taking you home later, right?" Natsu asked her, "What's with those?"

"Oh shut up!" She was about to punch Natsu slightly until her glasses fell

"You look like someone" A man said

_'Oh NO! They might discover my identity" _She thought

"Nonsense, Lucy is Lucy, right?" Gray came with hands in his pockets, shirtless and whispered to her "Or should I say Stellar?"

Lucy was shocked, how does this guy know who she is? She looked at Gray and he only smirked at her

Mr. Gildarts slammed the door open and all the students went back to their seats

Gray wrote in a paper and tossed it to Lucy which read _'Gray Fullbuster, or should I say, SURGE?'_

Lucy eyes widened, _'Surge? This guy is Surge?'_

She placed the crumpled paper in her pocket and continued listening to homeroom. She needs to focus on her studies.

The day flew like a breeze. Lucy was listening, Gray and Natsu were, well... snoring

(School Gates, 2:07 PM)

"You sure took your time, Lucy!" Natsu yelled

"I didn't! You were cutting classes!" Lucy hissed as Natsu chuckled

"I'm hungry!" Natsu complained

"What? We just ate 2 hours ago"

"That's 2 hours, I eat every minute!"

"You're a monster!"

"That's mean!"

"Whatever!"

As Natsu and Lucy were tossing insults to each other, a red haired woman was standing beside the gate of Lucy's house

"Hello" She greeted them

"You are?"

"Titania"

"Ah Erza!" Natsu yelled as he ran to her

"Titania? Must you be the one from the net?" Lucy asked as she came closer

"Yes, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too!" Lucy greeted her and the three of them went inside

(Living Room, 2:15 PM)

"Here" Lucy bought out cake and cookies with complementary juice

"Str-Strawberry Cake!" Erza munched the cake happily

"Tche rikez stwberi keyk!" _(Translation: She likes Strawberry Cake) _Natsu yelled with cookies stuffed in his mouth

"So?" Lucy asked him, "And don't talk with your mouth full"

"So what?"

"The thing you wanted to talk about, you said it in yesterday's chat" Lucy sat down and nibbled a cookie

"Ah! Mom wants to meet who Lucy is!" Natsu proudly said

"I di-didn't k-k-know you were l-l-like that" Erza uttered

"We're not like that!" Lucy explained "And what do you mean, meet who Lucy is?"

"Mom told me to invite my friends for dinner someday!" Natsu grinned at her while she sighed

"Fine, but not this week"

"Awww" Natsu pouted "Then how 'bout next Wednesday?"

"Sure" replied Lucy

"Awesome!"

"Anyways, Gray sure is taking his time" Erza scrolled her phone

"What do you mean he's taking his time?" Lucy asked

"We all agreed to meet at your house so we can know each other more" answered Erza

"How did you find my house?" Lucy asked while Erza pointed to Natsu

"I hacked into the school database" Natsu plopped down to Lucy's sofa

"Eh?"

The doorbell rang and Erza came to get it

"You're late, Gray!" She scolded him

"Juvia followed me so I had to lose her" He replied as he sat down and took a few cookies

"Well then..." Erza was saying something but was interrupted by Natsu

"Let's explore Lucy's house... Let's go, Gray!"

"No thanks flame brain, I'm hungry" Gray nibbled another piece and drank juice

"Fine! Don't blame me if I find treasure!" He snickered and ran to explore

- 30 minutes later -

"Eh? You have 2 siblings and you don't have a dad?" Lucy asked

"Yup, my dad divorced with my mom when I was 3 so I can't really remember him" Gray replied

"How 'bout your family, Lucy?" Erza asked

"Family?" Lucy was thinking what to answer, she's not dumb enough to admit _'Ah! My mother died when I was young so my father abused me and I'm now the runaway daughter of the Heartfilias'_

"Both my parents are hard workers so they're not here that much, but they still support me" She told them

"I see, what a nice family"

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A yell came from afar and all of them figured out that it was Natsu

"Natsu! Where are you?"

"In the storage room!"

"Let's go!" Lucy climbed the stairs up to the attic

"Natsu, what were you doing?" Gray asked

"Here!" Natsu was proudly showing the painting Lucy made

"It's amazing!" Erza touched the texture

"Who made it?"

"I dunno, it was just covered and I took it off" Natsu replied

"I did" Lucy raised her hand slightly and all of them looked at her

" .HELL?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Get To Know Each Other Better!**

(Normal POV)

"Eh?!" The three of them yelled

"What?"

"You're amazing! Can you paint more?!" Gray shook her

"Let me go!" Lucy dizzily said

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Any more talents?" Erza asked enthusiastically

"I can play the piano"

"SERIOUSLY?!" The three of them yelled once more until Natsu broke first

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you do" He admitted while blushing

_'Why is he blushing?' _Lucy thought

"Lucy..." Erza said

"Yes ma'am?!"

"We-...We're going to the mall in 2 hours" Erza raised a fist into the air

"What?!" Lucy yelled

"LET'S GO!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison

"What?!"

2 hours later

"I still can't believe we're here" Lucy sweat dropped as they went inside the door

"Nonsense, We want to know you more and I'm sure you feel the same" Erza replied

"LET'S GO TO THE ARCADE!" Natsu pointed to left

"NO! LET'S GO TO THE PET SHOP!" Gray pointed right

"LET'S EAT!" The two of them yelled

"Let's eat!" Erza raised her fist into the air as they made their way to a cafe

_'Oh god... Why did I get stuck with these people?' _Lucy sarcastically thought

- Cake Wonderland, 2:30 PM -

"CAKE!" Chibi Erza, Natsu and Gray ran to the counter to order

"Welcome ma'am!" A girl greeted them

"Hello" Lucy smiled and walked up to her companions

"I'll have a strawberry one!" Erza raised her hand

"Chocolate!" Natsu yelled

"I guess I'll have a... mango flavor" Gray rubbed his chin with his thumb

"Certainly! How 'bout you ma'am" The cashier asked Lucy who was beside them

"Eh? Ah, I'll get a strawberry one too!" Lucy said _'Pink for Natsu!'_

They sat down and Natsu began the conversation.

"Why weren't there any people inside the house earlier?" Natsu asked as he bit a piece

"Her folks are out working" Gray munched his cake

"How do you know?"

"Because when you were out 'exploring', we were talking" Gray teased

"Bastard... Ya messing with me?" Natsu clenched his fist and came closer

"That's enough!" Erza scolded them

"Yes ma'am" Both of them flinched and sat down straightly

"So? Where are we going next?" Lucy asked

"Of course, the pet shop" Erza said as she took a bite of her cake

"Alright!"

- Pet Shop - 2:40 PM

(Normal POV)

"Ah! It's cute!" Lucy pointed to a small white dog with a pointy-like orange nose _(Yesh, It's Plue)_

"You have weird tastes, Lucy!" Natsu told her with a blue cat on the top of his head

"Like you're one to talk!" She scolded him

He chuckled for a bit and said "I'm gonna get this guy!" He took the cat to his arms and presented it to Lucy. It purred for a bit and jumped to Lucy's head just like what he did with Natsu.

"I see the cat likes you very much!" An employee told them

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu

"This blue cat doesn't get along with everyone so he's frequently getting returned, and no one has been able to adopt him ever since, but it's nice to see he has a happy side" The employee paused for a bit "Are you getting him?"

"I will!" Natsu pointed a thumb to himself

"How 'bout you, Miss?"

"I'll adopt this cutie!" Lucy pointed to the dog

"As you wish! More animals are going to have homes!"

"Lucy, are you getting a dog?" Erza asked, she was near the fish section

"I wouldn't say get, rather 'ADOPT' since they're not pure breeds and they're strays" Lucy smiled at her

"Heh, The water sure is blue" Erza looked at the fishes once more

Lucy just sweat dropped and went back to claim her new pet

"Ah, Lucy! Here!" Natsu handed her the dog

"Cute!" She patted the dog and carried her in her arms

"Where's the snowman?" Natsu asked as he let the cat climb his head once more

"Don't know, maybe somewhere"

"Oi! Took you long!" Gray came in with no shirt on

"Gray! Put some damn clothes on! You might get reported!" Natsu yelled

"Shit! Be right back! I'll be near!"

"Ah... Does he normally do that?" Lucy asked

"For as long as I can remember, yes" He smiled "Right, Happy?"

"Aye!" The cat's meow turned into an eye

"Happy? Is that his name?"

"Yup! He looked really happy when he met you and me, what about yours?"

"Plue! I know it's a weird name but it suddenly popped out of my head" She smiled at him while Natsu just blushed

"I see, let's go somewhere shall we?" He suggested

"Sure!"

_'Dang Natsu! What's happening to you?!' _He yelled inside his head

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Huh? I'm fine! Nothin' to worry 'bout!" He gave his signature grin and walked

"Ok, I think I saw Gray over there"

"Where's Erza?" He asked

"She's back at the cafe, she told me she wants to eat" Lucy chuckled sarcastically

"Ok, let's go!"

A few minutes later

"Gray! You bastard where have you gone to?!" Natsu punched Gray as he was talking to a girl

"Flame brain, you dare hit me one more!" He growled

"Wait a sec.. Ain't ya Juvia?" Natsu asked the girl

"Nice to see you again, Natsu-san!" She greeted him

"Hello, This is Lucy!" He ignored Gray and placed a hand on her head

"Don't you ignore me, Tabasco freak!" Gray yelled

"Oh SHADDUP!" They ended up fighting once more

"Hello, Juvia" Lucy greeted her with a smile

"Lucy-san, Perhaps you might be Natsu-san's girlfriend?" Juvia asked with gleaming eyes

"Eh?!" Natsu and Lucy both yelled in unison

"Is Juvia wrong?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion

"No! Not at all, This young'uns are just shy!" Gray bickered and came closer to Natsu

"Help me out on this man! She promised to leave me alone if I go on a date with her and you know I can't survive with just the two of us!" He whispered to Natsu

"Fine, But what do ya want me to do?" Natsu asked

"Go on a double date, Me and Juvia while you and Lucy"

"What?!"

"Please, I'll treat ya to lunch for the whole week"

"Fine, But only if Lucy agrees" He grumbled

"Ask her!" He hissed and walked far from him

"Hey Lucy, Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked and came closer to whisper "Gray said he needed help because he's goin' on a date with Juvia and he doesn't want it to be just the two of them"

"Really?"

"Please!" He begged

"Sure, I don't mind!"

"Yes!" Gray raised his fist in victory, "AH! She said yes, Juvia!"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Is it alright if Natsu and Lucy come with us on a double date?"

"I would be more glad!" Juvia smiled

"Yes! I'll talk to you about the details, tomorrow" Gray smiled

"Yosh! Let's go find Erza!" Natsu raised his fist

- At the cafe -

"Are you her companions?!" The manager asked Natsu, Lucy and Gray as she pointed to Erza eating cake with about 56 or so plates around her

"Yes ma'am" The three of them answered

"Be sure to pay!"

"Eh?!"

"Lucy" Natsu called out

"What is it?"

"Pay" He and Gray said in unison

"EH?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Double Date**

(Normal POV)

Sunday, 8:00 AM

"I can't believe this" Lucy sarcastically told herself

She's on her way to the South Gate Park with her "DATE". She still remembers what Gray said, but why can't he just admit it that he likes Juvia!

_Flashback_

_"Ah Lucy!" Gray called out to her_

_"What is it Gray?"_

_"I decided we meet at the South Gate Park, Next Sunday, 8:15 AM" _

_"It's early!"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Uh no, I'm gonna tell Natsu"_

_"Thanks again! You saved my life!" Gray grinned at her and they made their way to next class _

_End Of Flashback_

"Lucy-san!" Juvia greeted and waved at her

"You sure are early, Juvia" Lucy chuckled sarcastically

"Of course! Juvia wants to be early because I want to spend more time with Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes became hearts and she got into her own little world

_'A day stuck with weirdoes, can this get any worse?' _Lucy thought

- 10 minutes later -

"Hey!" The boys called out to them

"You guys are just in time" Lucy told them

"For the first time" Gray joked

"Then, where are we going?" Juvia asked

"It's obvious! We're gonna have a stroll in the mall!" Natsu told her

"Natsu, ya sure you won't get bored?"

"I'm fine as long as I'm eating!"

Lucy sighed and eventually agreed, the four of them made their way inside the mall

Lucy and Juvia stopped by to see a few clothes while Natsu and Gray were arguing about nonsense. They made their way to each stall, even the arcade where Natsu and Gray had a dance showdown

"Are you guys hungry?" Lucy asked out of the blue

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu and Gray saluted to Lucy while she chuckled

Juvia told them about a family restaurant where they can eat. Eventually, they reached the place and the boys began ordering what they can

"So where are we going after this? It's still 1:05" Lucy took a bite of her parfait

"WE'RE GONNA WATCH A MOVIE!" Natsu yelled which made him choke and Gray laughed his heart out

"Gray-sama, it's rude you know?" Juvia scolded him

"So what? I don't have the intention of being a gentleman anyway!" Gray bickered while his shirt disappeared

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!" Juvia yelled

"Dang! Be right back!" Gray dashed off to find his shirt

"GRAY-SAMAAAAA!" Juvia ran off to find him

"Obviously Gray needs to buy clothes" Lucy rolled her eyes while Natsu chuckled

"Hey Luce, why don't we go somewhere else while the couple are chasing each other around?"

"Uh... I thought we were gonna watch a movie?"

"I don't have much money so I'll just take a stroll around the mall" Natsu bluntly told her

Natsu and Lucy paid the bill (Although Lucy is the one who actually paid it, Natsu talked the manager into giving them a half price, which worked)

"You sure know how to talk, Dragneel" Lucy bickered as she lightly punched his arm

"Well...promise me you won't tell anyone this" Natsu pleaded her

"O..kay?"

Natsu dragged her into the center of the mall and they sat down

"So? What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Lucy asked

"I..." Natsu paused for a moment before uttering a word, "I actually plan on taking business when I grow up"

Lucy was shocked, although she didn't admit it, Natsu; The idiot; Pyromaniac, is taking on business?!

"I see, so you plan on being a business man" Lucy added a bit of an irritated tone with the word, 'businessman'. Of course, she has a bit of hatred for businessmen regarding her father, but this quickly got noticed by the latter

"It's funny, right? An idiot like me, taking up something risky...but... do you hate me?" He asked, looking up to the ceiling

"Why would you ask?"

"I noticed the tone when you..." Natsu looked guilty somehow

"Don't worry, I'm not angry at you.."

"But tell me the reason" Natsu looked at her in the eyes which held a somehow serious vibe so Lucy decided to tell him the truth

"My father is a businessman, to be exact...J-Jude Heartfilia" Lucy stammered for a bit but soon relaxed

"Which means... you're?"

"Lucy Heartfilia" She smiled weakly at him

"I see...why don't we do this then?" Natsu grabbed her pinky which made Lucy blush, "We'll give each other one thing about us everyday.. pinky promise?"

Lucy somehow got the point and pinky promised with Natsu, "Pinky Promise"

"Awesome! Now let's go!" Natsu grabbed her by the hand and ran

"Wait.. Natsu! Where are we going?!"

"Somewhere else!"

"Answer me seriously!"

Unknown to the both of them, Gray and Juvia are behind them all along

"Mission accomplished" Gray grinned and took a picture

"It's about time they notice their feelings already" Juvia smiled

"Now let's go, acting time's over! How 'bout the arcade?"

"Sounds fun!" Juvia yelled

Both of them made their way to the arcade while Natsu and Lucy are in a photo booth

"Natsu... what're you doing?"

"I'm adjusting the camera, now smile!" Natsu grinned and the camera on the booth flashed

"Natsu! Let's go!"

"We need to take 3 more! SMILE!" Natsu forced her to smile which obviously irritated Lucy more

"I swear... you would like me to leave the booth now!"

"Just smile!" Natsu placed a shoulder on Lucy and made a peace sign

Lucy sighed, who could be angry at Natsu when he's so funny? She grinned at the camera to take one last picture

.EVER

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Holy Mavis! I want to have a friend like Natsu!


	8. Chapter 8

For those of you who were confused by the last word...IT'S UP TO YOU ON WHAT IT IS! And...I apologize for those who thought the story was ending. NO! It's not, I just ended it on a cliff hanger (I'm a troll!). There'll be more of NaLu moments to come! And YES, I can't imagine Natsu to be a businessman either! But...life would be dull if he were not to be one!

I'll just shut up and you'll read the story ok?

**Chapter 8: The Plan for an Offline Meeting**

(Normal POV)

- Tuesday, 7:00 AM -

"Lucy!"

"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy turned around to see Natsu

"Pfft! What's with those?!" Natsu laughed as he pointed to Lucy wearing glasses and a messy bun

"Oh shut up!" Lucy hissed

"Sorry, I jus-hey!" Natsu ran to Lucy, who was already near the classroom, "I'm sorry! Lucy! Wait!"

"What is it now Salmon Top?!" Lucy growled at him

"Our chat friends want to meet offline " Natsu grinned at her

"An Offline Meeting? When?"

"They told me to just go online right after we go home"

"I see"

- RING - - RING -

"Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrists as they ran, "We're gonna be late!"

_'Man! Why did I even do this!' _Natsu thought while blushing

As Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the door, Erza opened it and grabbed a long stick.

"It's about time you two come in" Erza was stroked a stick

"E-Erza?!" Natsu stuttered

Both of them gulped as Erza came nearer, " . ?"

"W-we were just a f-f-few minutes late, n-nothing to worry about!" Lucy defended as Natsu was hiding behind her, "Don't push me!" She mumbled to Natsu

"A FEW MINUTES?!" Erza gave them a death glare, " . !"

"Rule #29 on the school guidebook says that students are to be allowed to be a few minutes late as school starts as long as it's considered first offence!" Lucy brought up and Erza was shocked

"Huh? A-AH, yeah, come in" Erza stepped aside and the both of them came in stiffly

"Nice one Lucy" Gray bickered

"Oh shut up" Lucy murmured

"Thanks for that" Natsu thanked her

"No problem" Lucy smiled at him

"I'm going out, don't cause any trouble" Erza glared at all of them and left

"Oh yeah, Gildarts is absent today" Natsu blurted out and it made the whole class rejoice

"YAHOO!"

"What's with thi-AH!" Lucy got pushed and was ready to hit the hard ground until Natsu caught her

She held a tight grip on his scarf and stood properly, "Sorry 'bout that"

"Don't worry!" He grinned at her

Lucy was about to go back to her seat until she tripped, luckily, she caught to her desk, "That was close"

Lucy sighed as she sat down, her classmates are now in a riot, "Ouch!" She stroked her ankles which are now sprained and she sighed once more

"Anyway, Lucy, can you get those glasses off?" Natsu asked her

"What? Why should I! I almost got discovered" Lucy scowled

"I personally think you look much cuter without i-AH! I mean, you look better without it" Natsu quickly explained with a tint of pink in his cheeks

"I didn't wear it on our date remember?"

"That doesn't count, just get it off" Natsu grabbed on Lucy's glasses although Lucy was trying her best not to let him have it

"Get your hands off my glasses!" Lucy slapped his hands and pouted

"Come on!" Natsu pouted

Lucy smiled at him, "I already told you about it, right?"

"Regarding that and our promise" Natsu shifted his hands uncomfortably, "I'm...I.."

"What is it?"

"I..uh.."

"Just spit it out" Lucy told him, no one was even listening to their conversation

"I spend 8 hours chatting with everyone"

Lucy chuckled, "So that's why you can reply at almost any time"

Natsu turned red, "Well sorry if I'm addicted to it! It's your turn!"

"Me?" Lucy pointed at herself and began thinking, "I... ummm, I... have acrophobia"

Natsu widened his eyes, "Really?"

"Yup, I'm weak with heights"

"I see.. Ne"

"What is it?"

"I've been feeling this weird thing in my chest and I...don't know what it is so.. I think it's lo-"

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS! THOUGHT I WAS GONE?!" Gildarts slammed the door and the riot froze, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Uhh..." Gray dropped the toilet paper in his hand

"Mr. Gildarts, I'm sorry, I had to do someth-WHAT HAPPENED?!" Erza suddenly came in and saw the mess, "EXPLAIN!"

- A few hours later -

"Natsu"

"Yes?"

"You were saying something earlier, what was it?"

Natsu blushed, "Uh...it's nothing!"

Lucy was confused by Natsu's answer, _'Now I'm curious'_

"I see, ok...alright" Erza nodded at the student and came up to Natsu

"What is it, Erza?"

Erza pointed the stick at him, "You were the one who blurted out that Gildarts is absent"

"So?"

"You're the cause of this madness"

"Huh?"

"Come with me!" Erza dragged Natsu out of the room

"He-Wait! Wait! Lucy! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu cried out but the door closed

"What's going to happen to Natsu?" Lucy asked

Gray shivered, "Trust me...you wouldn't want to know"

"Huh?"

"Natsu might be beaten to a pulp" A girl chuckled

"Eh?" Lucy widened her eyes, "I didn't Erza could be that scary"

"That's right, You seem close with them" The girl smiled at her

"Uhh...well..."

"I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you...uh?"

"Lucy" Lucy and Levy's hands shook and they smiled at each other

"Ah! I see Levy-chan has a new friend!" A boy suddenly popped out

"She's cute..." Another boy murmured as he saw Lucy

"Don't forget about me! Class is still going to continue!" Gildarts scolded the pupils who sat down to their respective seats

_'I wonder how Natsu's doing...' _Lucy thought

- Lucy's house, 2:37 PM -

Lucy threw her bag on her couch and changed into comfortable clothes. She quickly turned on her laptop and sat on her bed.

"Arf!" Plue came up and licked Lucy's toe

"Stop that Plue!" Lucy laughed as she was tickled by the dog

**- ALERT: STELLAR HAS NOW LOGGED IN - **_(A/N: Have fun guessing who's who)_

**AnimalSoul: **Stellar-chan! You're finally here!

**Stellar: **Am I late or something?

**SatanSoul: **Actually no, we're just waiting for the others

**Fortune: **Apparently, they told me to log in

**Lumen: **Hell yeah you need to! I already told you guys that we would hold an offline meeting!

**- ALERT: TITANIA HAS NOW LOGGED IN -**

**Titania: **Hello

**DarkRunes: **Hello, Titania

**SolidScript: **Only a few more to wait...I hope they will log in! :D

**Tetsuryuu: **You're too excited

**- ALERT: SALAMANDER AND SURGE HAS NOW LOGGED IN -**

**Titania: **I see your all better now...Salamander

**Salamander: **TITANIA!

**Surge: **Is everyone present?

**BeastSoul: **ALL MEN ARE PRESENT!

**BixlowB: **There are women here...

**GodLeg: **Well...you know him...

**Lumen: **Just shut up and hear me out...

**Lumen: **The offline meeting will be held this Thursday at the cafe near school, it starts at 3:00 PM

**Lumen: **DON'T BE LATE

**Stellar: **Wouldn't we be bothering some of the customers? I mean...

**Lumen: **Good question, I asked Gramps to reserve the cafe just for that day

**Salamander: **Is there at eat all you can?!

**Surge: **No Idiot!

**Salamander: **Oh shut up Underwear prince!

**Titania: **YOU BETTER NOT FIGHT HERE!

**- Salamander: **Yes ma'am **- Surge: **Roger that!

**AnimalSoul: **As expected of her...

**SatanSoul: **We'll all be meeting tomorrow! I'm excited!

**Fortune: **As long as they got something good to nibble there I'm fine!

**Stellar: **I'll be going then!

**- ALERT: STELLAR HAS NOW LOGGED OUT -**

Lucy sighed, "What should I do? I'm going to meet them..."

**- YOU GOT MAIL -**

"Mail?" Lucy quickly got her phone, "From who?"

**From: **Natsu Dragneel

**To: **Lucy Heart

**Subject: **Lots!

Uh...I know you're nervous and everything but...don't worry! I'll make assure you that you'll be fine! And...umm..

I wanted to talk about your story..

P.S. Change your E-mail name

**From: **Lucy Heart

**To: **Natsu Dragneel

**Subject: **My Reply

Thanks Natsu!

And can't do anything about my email name...you're not the only one mailing me, you know?

I'll be telling my story if you come to my house

**From: **Natsu Dragneel

**To: **Lucy Heart

**Subject: **Ok

I'll be going then! WAIT FOR ME!

"EH?!" Lucy stood up and shut her phone

- A few minutes later -

"LUCY! I'm here!"

"NATSU?!"

He grinned at her then smirked, "Let's hear that story shall we?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I'm just a newbie here at FanFiction, please bear with me! T.T

**Louise: **Natsu is really desperate for Lucy's story

**Natsu: **O/O SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING ME DO IT! YOU'RE THE STORY TELLER!

**Louise: **You seem to be enjoying it anyway... =3=

**Lucy: **Why are you pouting?

**Louise: **Because this soon-to-be boyfriend of yours is STUPID!

**Natsu&Lucy: **WE'RE NOT DATING! /

**Louise: **Young love...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Plans and Stories**

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu

"You told me that if I go to your house, you would be telling me your story" Natsu pouted

"So you're really desperate huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?" Lucy rolled her tongue on the 'huh'

"Fine!" Natsu yelled with a tint of pink in his cheeks, "Call me desperate but I'm willing to listen"

Lucy immediately held back and shifted her hands uncomfortably, "L-Let's talk it over w-with a c-cup of t-t-tea"

- A few minutes later -

"Would you like to start now?" Natsu asked as he sipped tea

Lucy inhaled deeply and exhaled, "I grew up in the famous Heartfilia Family. Together with my mother and father, we lived happily, but...everything changed when Mother got sick. Eventually, when I was 7, my Mother gave up and she left us"

"Soon enough, my father started avoiding me and ignoring me. Resulting in me craving for attention, so I did what I can to make him proud. I played the piano, learned painting and more. But all of them failed, so I eventually gave up"

"I ran away from home at the age of 15, grabbing my savings and papers for my new apartment. Which I planned when I was 14. And then, that's when I eventually started chatting with you guys"

Natsu didn't know what to say, despite being cheerful and all, Lucy was deep down, sad, "How do you earn money?"

"I have my ways" Lucy told him

"Hard life"

"Not really"

"Lucy" Natsu looked at her seriously, "Please, let me help"

Lucy smiled at him, "Listening to me is more than enough"

Natsu smiled, "So would you like to come to my house? Mom's dying to meet you"

"Wel...Sure..."

"I'll be calling her, wait a sec" Natsu got his phone out, "Hi mom"

_"Natsu dear, is something wrong?"_

"No, everything's fine actually. My friend agreed to eat at our house so-"

_"I'll make dinner the most delicious feast you've ever seen and eaten! BYE!"_

"M-Mom? Mom? Huh?"

"What happened, Natsu?" Lucy asked

Natsu placed his phone back to his pocket, "I dunno, Mom suddenly got crazy, not that she is, but...I just can't explain it"

Lucy giggled, "You're mom sure loves you"

"Too much" Natsu growled

Lucy chuckled, "Well...you know how mothers a-Ouch!"

"Are you ok?"

Lucy stroked her ankle and remembered what happened, "I'm fine, I think so.."

"Is your ankle twisted?"

"A little"

Natsu immediately began searching for a medical kit and found one, he bought out bandages and placed it on Lucy's ankle.

Lucy blushed, "Umm...you don't need to do this to me"

Natsu grinned, "It's fine, I'm your best friend right?"

Lucy's heart sank down a little, "Yeah...best friends", _'Why am I sad?'_

"Dinner will be ready in about 3 or 4 hours, where would you like to go?" Natsu asked

"I'd like to have a stroll in the park" Lucy smiled at him

"Okay, let's go" _(A/N: Plue's not coming out)_

Natsu and Lucy got to the park where they found ice scream, Natsu immediately ran to it and screamed, "LUCY! TREAT ME!"

Lucy sighed, "Seriously?"

She paid the vendor and rubbed her forehead, "It hurts a bit"

"Did ya say somethin'?" Natsu asked as he licked the ice scream, "You didn't get one"

"Uh...well, I'm not in the mood for sweets right now" Lucy told him

Natsu laughed, "Nonsense" He took the ice scream closer to Lucy's face, "I'll let you share mine"

Lucy got flustered, "But you licked it"

Natsu came closer, "Your voice is kinda soft today, do you have a sore throat?"

"N-n-n-n-no!"

"Would you like some of my ice scream?"

"No thanks"

"Suit yourself" Natsu ate the last piece of the ice scream and then crossed his hands, "Good! Now let's go to the playground, I want to play"

"How old are you...really?" Lucy asked Natsu

"I'm 16, you already know that Lucy"

"You act like you're 5"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO!" _(A/N: Yes Natsu, you do)_

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

After countless of arguments, Natsu and Lucy finally reached the playground whereas Natsu ran to the swing and Lucy chuckled, although she found something more interesting.

"This was surely fun, Gray-sama"

"It was...Juvia..."

"Yes?"

"I...I-I"

"Is there something you want to say, Gray-sama?"

Lucy hid behind the bushes, _'Is Gray going to confess?'_

"I love you, please go out with me!"

"G-G-G-G-G-Gray...sama?!" Juvia was red

"W...well?"

Juvia shifted her hands and looked at him, "I'm f-f-fine...with i-it"

Gray was happy, "Thanks Juvia!"

Juvia smiled, "I did nothing Gray-sama, I answered with all my heart"

_'About time...'_

- 2 hours later -

"I'm...feeling...dizzy" Lucy sat on the swing, "Why? I'm not sick..."

"Lucy!" Natsu ran to Lucy, "Let's go now!"

"N-Natsu?!" Gray exclaimed as he saw the both of them

"What're you doing here, Frosty Pants?"

"Same thing I should ask you, Squinty Eyes"

"Juvia's here too"

Gray and Juvia blushed, "N-none of your business, Lucy's here"

Lucy stood up, "I'm just babysitting the sad boy" She patted Natsu's head as she giggled

Gray snickered, "Well, well"

"It seems that Natsu-san is sulking" Juvia giggled

Natsu blushed, "I'm not sad!"

- RING - - RING - - RING -

"Hold on to that thought" Natsu motioned at Gray, Lucy and Juvia to pause. He grabbed his phone and answered the call: "Hello?"

_"Natsu? This is Mom!"_

"What is it mom?"

_"Actually, dinner is about to be ready. Would you and your friend care to come? I'd like to have a chat with him too"_

"Ok and mom, my friend is actually a gir-"

_"BYE!"_

"What happened?" Gray asked

"Oh it's nothing, I just asked Lucy if she wants to eat at my house" I told him as I placed my phone back at my pocket

Gray and Juvia were in shock, then Gray began patting Natsu's shoulder, "You took it to the next level man!"

Natsu blushed, "Oh shut up, I could say the same thing to you"

Gray was flustered. Juvia blushed and panicked, "I..uh...we're leaving now!" Juvia grabbed Gray and quickly left

"Mom told me to come now, is it alright?" Natsu asked Lucy

Lucy smiled, "Ok"

- Dragneel Residence, 6:01 PM -

"Mom, we're here" Natsu knocked on the door

"Coming" A voice called and opened the door, "My, my, Natsu, who's the pretty lady?"

"My friend"

Grandine widened her eyes, "Say what?"

* * *

I love you Grandine! Thanks for reading by the way!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Night with Natsu's Family**

(Normal POV)

"My friend, actually...best friend" Natsu placed an arm on Lucy's shoulder who just blushed

"Is she the one having dinner with us?"

"Yup"

Grandine suddenly smiled brightly and held Lucy's hands, "I'm Grandine, what's your name?"

"Lucy, ma'am"

"Lucy...what a lovely name. Please come in"

She led Lucy to the living room where her husband, Igneel, was sitting.

"Where did you get this one? You did something didn't ya" Igneel bickered

"Huh?" Natsu asked, clueless

"Clearly she's out of your league" Igneel joked

Natsu blushed hard, "SHUT UP!"

Grandine chuckled and placed an arm on Lucy's shoulder, "Lucy, so how did you meet Natsu?"

The four of them sat down on the couch and Lucy began her story, "Actually, me and Natsu met online"

Grandine widened their eyes, "Must...you...be?"

"Stellar" She answered with a tone of embarrassment

"Stellar?" Igneel asked

Natsu remembered he hasn't told his father about this, "Me and Lucy met on chat a year ago"

Igneel smacked him, "And you didn't tell me? Your father?"

"You were too busy!"

"Even so!"

Grandine chuckled, "Let's leave those two be okay?"

Lucy laughed nervously, "Uh...sure"

"Mom, Dad, it's kind of noisy. What's happe-Oh! Hello" Wendy blushed at the sight of Lucy

"You haven't met Wendy right? She's my youngest" Grandine smiled at her, "Wendy, this is Lucy, Natsu's friend"

Wendy chuckled, "Mom, Onii-chan doesn't have friends except Erza-san and Gray-san"

"Well Wendy, he has another one now, and this one's special"

Wendy widened her eyes and came closer to Lucy, "Onee-chan!"

"O-Onee-chan?!" Lucy blushed at the sudden name

Wendy tilted her head, "Well...Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Lucy got flustered, "N-No! Just a friend!"

Wendy pouted, "Oh pooh! But...can I still call you Onee-chan?"

"E-eh?"

Grandine laughed and whispered to Lucy, "Wendy isn't usually this close to people she has met for the first time, she's a shy girl. So how 'bout giving her a chance?"

Lucy look at Grandine, and back at Wendy, smiled and held Wendy's hands, "Sure!"

Wendy grinned and hugged Lucy, "Thanks!"

"Aye!" Lucy turned around and saw Happy

"Happy!" Lucy patted the blue cat, "How are ya?"

"Have you seen Happy before?" Grandine asked

Lucy smiled, "Yup"

"My, my" Grandine smiled, "Natsu dear, would you care to fix the dinner table?"

Natsu looked at his mother, "Uh...sure"

"Now Lucy" Grandine came closer to Lucy, "Let me tell you about the young Natsu"

- 6:20 PM -

"The whole day he was dressed in that cute dragon costume, running around the neighborhood and roaring 'I'm a dragon'!" Grandine laughed out loud

Lucy laughed, "It seems like Natsu alright"

"Were you talking about me?" Natsu asked as he entered the living room

"Yes, when you were young"

Natsu got flustered, "MOM!"

Grandine chuckled, "I'm sorry Natsu, you were just so cute"

"MOM!"

"Joking, let's talk more shall we?"

"Sure!" Lucy exclaimed

- 7:05, Dinner Table -

"Natsu, what happened to you earlier?" Lucy asked out of the blue as she ate her dinner

"What do you mean by that?" Igneel asked

"Well...Natsu kinda got into trouble...and, he got punished by...Erza" Lucy explained

"E-Erza?!" Wendy almost dropped her spoon by the mention of Erza

"N-Natsu, p-please, do be careful next t-time" Grandine sweat dropped

Natsu shivered, "Y-Yeah"

"Lucy, I haven't heard about your family" Grandine started another topic, "Mind telling us? I would love to meet my future in laws"

Natsu and Lucy blushed. "MOM!" Natsu defensively yelled

Grandine chuckled while Lucy stuttered, "U-um, my mother died when I was young, so, so I'm left with my father" Natsu widened his eyes, _'Lucy?!' _He thought

Grandine was speechless and Igneel was shocked, "I-I'm sorry"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Grandine reassured Lucy

"That's right onee-chan, we're not forcing you or anything" Wendy smiled at Lucy

"It's alright, that's pretty much my story" Lucy smiled sincerely at them

"You have a pretty smile, my dear" Grandine told her, "I'm expecting Natsu to take good care of you"

Lucy blushed once more, "I-It's not like t-that!"

- DING DONG-

"My, my, I wonder who's at the door" Grandine stood up and left

"So Lucy, what course do you plan to take in college?" Igneel asked her

"Uh, um...I'm not yet sure but I think I'm interested in medi-"

"Writing. Lucy, you love writing right?"

"Yeah but I'm not confident in my stories" Lucy answered, "Wait, how did you know I write?"

"I read your story when I picked you up earlie-"

"KYAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone stood up from the table and immediately ran to Grandine. "MOM!" Natsu yelled, only to see a black haired woman, "Uncle?"

"Oh! It's Natsu!" The man laughed and looked back at Grandine, "They sure do grow up fast, Nee-chan"

"Nee-chan?" Lucy asked

The man saw Lucy and came closer, "Haven't seen you before..." He murmured

Grandine came closer to him and whispered, "You're looking at my future daughter-in-law"

The man grinned and hugged Lucy, "I'm Metallica, Natsu and Wendy's uncle, Grandine's younger brother"

Lucy was a bit shocked by the hug, "L-Lucy"

He broke the hug and began talking to Grandine. Meanwhile, Natsu was a bit disturbed by Metallica's behavior. He dragged Lucy out of the house, "Luuucccy!" He whined

"What is it Natsu?"

"The old geezer hugged you earlier and you're fine with it?!" He pouted

Lucy chuckled, "He's your uncle right? He was just friendly with me, that's all"

Natsu scowled, "Buuut!"

Lucy patted his head (although she had to tip toe to do it), "I'm going home, Natsu"

Natsu scowled, "But we haven't finish dinner yet!"

Lucy smiled weakly at him, "I just need to go home, Plue needs me too"

"Fine, but I'm taking you home" He ran back and grabbed some keys

Natsu drove Lucy back home. "Thanks" She murmured as she kissed him on the cheek and waved back. Meanwhile, Natsu was still stunned at what happened.

"Lucy Heartfilia" A woman was waiting at her door

"You...are?"

"From your father" She handed her an envelope and disappeared

"Huh?" Lucy stared at the paper for a few minutes before coming inside

"Puuun...Puuunn"

"Plue! Are you hungry?" She asked the white dog

"PUUUN!"

"I'll take that as a yes" She chuckled and left to grab some dog food, ignoring the letter sent by her father, _'What could it be?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I added the to be continued sign once more so you wouldn't be confused on when the story would end...THANKS FOR READING! **

**90+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME! REALLY...THANK...YOU T.T**

**Also, I'm opting into changing my username...I would like to rename it, 'ChibiLouise' or something like that...I do not know when I will though...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm finally back! Ok, so first things first. While you guys were out reviewing (or whatever you were doing) I was rereading my chapters and god am I so embarrassed! There were like tons of wrong grammar, fast paced dialogues...was I that excited?**

**Anyways, I learned to control my moods now (I think so...). I'll re-write some of the first chapters if I have time.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Lucy's Feelings**

- Magnolia Cafe, 2:35 PM, Wednesday -

(Lucy POV)

I got on my white and brown uniform and locked my locker. Mr. Makarov gladly gave me a job here so that I could have some extra savings. Today's my first day.

"Too short..." I looked down, my dress only goes down to my mid-thighs, I wonder why?

"You're the new girl right? Quite good-looking..." A guy smiled

I stepped back. I'm not used to these 'flirtatious' comments. "Stop it Sting, you're scaring her..." Another one said

"That's so not true, Rogue!"

"I-It's fine..." I smiled and got out of the changing room, good thing I finished changing when they entered, there could have been a mess if they caught me in my underwear.

"I'm Sting, what's your name?"

"Lucy" I answered whilst getting my name badge on

"Nice to meet ya Lucy!" He gave a toothy grin and left. He somehow reminded me of Natsu...

_BA DHUMP!_

Enough thinking! I mentally slapped myself and walked to the tables, eager to serve my first customer, "Welcome sir!"

"Hello, table for 1 please" He smiled

I nodded and directed him to a table with a couch. "Thank you"

I handed him the menu. "I'd like to have the waitress' signature parfait"

"Sure thing sir" I bowed and walked to the counter. Good thing I know how to cook or else I'm doomed.

Sting handed me a cup and I mouthed a thank you. "You're quite good despite being new" He commented

"Thanks" I smiled as I added ice cream and strawberries on, "Do you mind if I ask how long you've been working here?"

Sting chuckled, "Not that long...I guess 2 months?"

"I see" I added some finishing touches and placed it on a tray. I hurriedly walked to the man's table and gently placed it, "Thank you for waiting sir"

"Hey Lucy, could you check if we have some whipped cream left?"

"Sure" I went to the counter and checked the shelves. There were none so I brought some from the storage room and placed it there.

"What time does your shift end?" A man asked

"Huh? Well, at 5 o'clock..."

"Ok"

That guy-Rogue was it?-he doesn't talk much. But I guess Sting and him are great friends. They always know what the other one wants to say. Kind of like me and Nats-

_BA DHUMP_

Okay that was weird...I think my heart just skipped a beat. "Don't space out" said Rogue

"Huh? Oh, sorry" I apologized and continued serving some customers

- 5:03 PM -

"Achoo!" I sneezed, startling Sting who was outside with me. We were giving out hand outs, but so far, only a few came inside.

"You should probably go inside now. It's October, the chilly seasons have already started"

"I'm fine, just sneezing because I felt some dust" I lied. I actually have a cold, probably should stop painting at night.

"Suit yourself"

I rubbed my hands and dusted my skirt, stupid short skirt! You're no help at all!

"Magnolia Cafe! Your cozy home in the city!" I yelled

"We have our special dinner set!" Sting yelled

"Excuse me, do you deliver?" A woman asked

I smiled, "We do ma'am, our number is written here" I handed out a paper and she gladly accepted it.

"Lucy, Sting, you can go home now!" The manager yelled

"Yes sir!"

I walked inside and got into the changing room. I got on my school uniform again and a white scarf, it was given by Natsu.

_BA DHUMP!_

"Definitely weird..." I sighed and got on my school shoes. I grabbed my bag, locked my locker and got out

"Good work today" Sting grinned

"You too" I grinned back and opened the back door.

"Wanna walk home together?" Sting asked

I blinked rapidly and glanced back, "I...uh...sure". First time walking with a guy, I'm quite nervous actually.

He got out and we began walking, "Where do you live?"

"At Strawberry Street"

"Really? I live nearby, at the two storey condos"

"That's a 5 minute walk from my house"

"Good. I'll walk you home after work then"

I stared at him, "Huh?"

"I said I'll walk you home, something wrong?" He made a weird look which I don't know how to describe, puzzled, I guess?

"Well...we only just met and...umm...you're...uh.."

Sting began laughing, "You're quite weird for a girl!"

I scowled and crossed my arms. "Oh sorry, it's just that...I meant that it should be normal since we're...co-workers" He explained

"I see. I get your point" I began walking once more

I avoided eye to eye contact with Sting. His every move reminds of Natsu, and lately, that guy has been avoiding me, and I don't even know why.

- 5 minutes later -

Sting smiled and stopped, "Well, I'll see ya on your next shift then, which is..."

"On Friday. Bye!" I waved

"Bye"

I ran to my house and got a key out. I unlocked my door and sighed as I got home. The windows are open, I wonder if Natsu...

"Welcome home Luce!"

I widened my eyes. "Natsu!" I crossed my arms

"What?"

"Could you tell me why you're here?" I asked, even though I already know the answer

"I was bored. So I came here!" He exclaimed. "Could you tell me why you were gone?"

"Huh?"

"We had dismissal 3 hours ago, you're home late, what did you do?" Natsu came closer and stared. I haven't told him about my job yet, probably forgot about it.

"Well...I...umm"

"Lucy! Best friends don't hide anything from each other!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Really?"

"Really! I was at the mall, checking out a piano!"

Natsu grinned, "Really? You're buying one?!"

"I'm not _that _rich, Natsu. I was only checking it out, and why are you so happy?"

"Because! Lucy makes the best music ever!"

"That's not true" I snorted and got my shoes out, "Where's Plue?"

"He's at your room, playing with Happy"

I smiled and stood up properly, "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Well...nothing...for being my best friend, I guess"

Natsu patted me on the head, "You're being weird again, Luce"

I smiled, "You're right.."

I guess...my heart skips a beat for this guy...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Offline Meeting**

- Magnolia Cafe, 2:50 PM -

(Normal POV)

"Good afternoon" Lucy greeted as she gently opened the door.

A quick glance at the place and you could already see everyone's enjoying their time. '_It seems a few of them are here already...'_

* * *

**From: **Lucy Heart

**To: **Natsu Dragneel

**Subject: **Where are you?

You seem to be late now...where the hell are ya? 10 minutes to go before the offline meeting starts...

* * *

"Lucy-san?"

"Huh? Oh! Aren't you Levy McGarden?"

Levy smiled, "That's right! I'm glad you remembered me!". She held Lucy's hands with glee, "Lucy-san, can I call you Lu-chan?"

"S-Sure"

"Which one are you in Fairy Chat?"

"Me? I'm Stellar.."

Levy grinned, "I'm SolidScript! Want to meet the rest of the guys?"

Lucy only nodded in response. "Good, let's go!" The petite blue haired girl grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the other corner.

"My, my, if it isn't Lucy?" Mirajane smiled sweetly at her.

"Mira?"

Mirajane chuckled, "That's right, I'm SatanSoul"

"T-That's quite...a surprise" Lucy chuckled.

"Those two over there are my siblings. Lisanna and Elfman" She pointed to two white haired figures.

"I take it that Lisanna's AnimalSoul and Elfman's BeastSoul?"

"Correct!"

"The others sure are late..." Levy stated as she stared at her wrist watch.

**- YOU GOT MAIL -**

_'Sheesh, about time..' _Lucy rolled her eyes and got her phone out, "Excuse me." She bowed politely and walked away.

* * *

**From: **Natsu Dragneel

**To: **Lucy Heart

**Subject: **Almost there!

I'm coming, I'm coming! Totally forgot about the meeting, sorry 'bout that!

* * *

"Geez Natsu..." Lucy sighed.

"What's with the sad face?" A hand reached out and patted her head.

She looked up and saw Gray, "Hey, where's Juvia?"

"She was too shy to come, told me that she didn't belong. And ash tray? I don't see him around.."

"He's late..." She showed Natsu's message to Gray.

The raven haired teen snickered, "That's Natsu alright!"

"Hey Gray, since you're close to Natsu and all...could you tell me why he's avoiding me?"

Gray pondered for a moment, and then grinned. "No can do Missy."

Lucy pouted, "No fair..."

"Lu-chan! Come over here!" Levy yelled.

The called girl sighed and ran over to her, "Sorry, I had some...business". Her olive eyed friend chuckled and dragged her back to the corner once more, "You've got to meet the guys!"

"B-But..." Lucy shifted her hands uncomfortably, _'Everyone seems to be...getting along, what if-what if they don't like me...?'_

"Hello there!"

"Huh?"

A white haired girl hugged her, "Lucy-chan!".

"H-Huh?" She widened her eyes at the sudden hug.

"Sorry, you may not know me, but I'm Lisanna! Mira's younger sister!"

"Ah! You're AnimalSoul!"

Lisanna pouted, "I wanted to surprise you, but I guess you beat me to it..".

"That's because you suck at surprises, Lisanna."

"That's soooo not true!"

Everyone else chuckled and began joining in the conversation, "Hi there, which one on Fairy Chat are you?" One asked.

"I-I'm...Stellar.."

"Come on now! Don't be shy, the name's Cana" A brunette placed a shoulder on hers, "I'm Fortune! I picked it because I do fortune telling!"

"Oh Cana! Why don't you read Lu-chan's future?!" Levy exclaimed. Cana chuckled and brought out a deck of cards, "Why not? Sit down, Lucy."

Lucy did as told and sat down on the nearby chairs. Cana, on the other hand, was placing her cards on the table. "Pick a card"

"O-Okay" She began choosing one of the cards and handed it to Cana.

"Romance eh?" Cana snorted, "Look's like onee-san's gonna teach you about love today!"

"Romance? I'm gonna join in on the fun!" A woman exclaimed and came closer.

"You have certain feelings for someone, but you're afraid of admitting it to him." continued Cana, "You have to confess, the sooner the better. Something might happen."

"T-T-T-T-T-That's not true!" A flustered Lucy yelled defensively.

"You liiiike each other~" Mira happily sang.

"I'm not in love!"

"In love?"

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu, "N-N-N-N-Nothing!".

Her best friend only scowled in response, "You're in love with someone aren't ya?"

"I'm not!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

Mirajane chuckled, "Now, now, we wouldn't want to see a lover's quarrel right in front of our eyes, right?".

"That's right, fighting isn't manly!" A man yelled.

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING!" The couple yelled in unison, making everyone tease them more.

"Alright, that's enough" A voice called and everyone stopped. A blond muscular man got to the center of the room, "I'm Lumen, the real name's Laxus."

"Thanks for coming today." He grinned, "The reason why I started this offline meeting, is because I wanted you guys to know each other more, not only in games, but in real life."

"Most people are shut ins, only talking in the net, that's why I decided to throw this meeting. It's a chance, people can talk to each other, mingle and have fun."

"Once more, thanks for coming and enjoy your time!" _(A/N: The speech sucked, right?)_

_'This sure is nice...' _Lucy clapped alongside the other people.

"Lucy, right?" A woman approached her.

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

"I'm Evergreen, you know, QueenOfFairies. I was offline when you guys planned the meeting, I'm sure glad that you informed me about it." Evergreen smiled at her.

"Oh, it's no problem." Lucy smiled back. The blonde girl had actually made an effort to e-mail the guys who don't know about the meeting.

"This is Freed, he's DarkRunes, and Bixlow" Evergreen introduced two men, who both smiled at Lucy.

"Natsu's got one nice girl." Bixlow chuckled.

"I-I'm not his girl!" A flustered Lucy yelled back, making the other three laugh.

"Look Lushy!" Natsu presented a platter full of desserts, "I love sweets! Want some?".

"No...you can have it.." She sweat dropped.

"Ya sure?"

"I'm _very_ sure Natsu."

"Come on!"

"I-I'm fine...really..."

"Suit yourself..."

As soon as Natsu walked away, the busty blonde sighed and sat down, _'Now how am I going to confess to him?'_

- 4:34 PM -

"I'm tired..." Lucy yawned and got outside, leaving everyone inside. They were having fun but she couldn't keep up with the energetic vibe.

_"I love sweets!"_

"Maybe I should bake him something sweet..."

"Lucy?"

She turned around and saw Sting and Rogue, holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey guys, I see you're doing some grocery shopping..."

"Yeah, Sting eats a lot so I need to buy more food everyday." Rogue commented, ignoring small protests from his best friend.

"So, what're you doing here?" Sting asked, hoping to change the topic.

"My friends are inside." She pointed at the cafe mirror.

"Are they alright?"

"Sort of, I couldn't keep up so I left"

"I don't expect someone sane to keep up with those locos anyway."

Lucy chuckled, "Are you still staying around here?"

"Yep, we're going inside. I need to do something."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"As long as we can do it."

"Tell them that I left. I'm really tired."

"Sure thing. Bye!"

"Bye."

- Lucy's House -

"Puuuuuuun!"

"Hey Plue! Sorry I'm late, I had to do some shopping!"

"I heard Natsu likes sweets, so I decided to make him some." She presented the grocery bag, "Should cookies do it?"

"Puuuun!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm sorry, I was rushing while typing the chappy, it's bad, I know. Is it a cliff hanger? I like doing some, sorry, I'm a bit of a troll! :P**

**Thanks for reading guys, I'm really happy you appreciate my story. I really forced myself to speed up work since I wanted to read your reviews, and I found some time to do so. They were really nice comments, I thank you for that! **

**Sorry if it's been a long time since I last updated, I hope I could do it fast. But thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I forgot that this chapter was ready to be updated. I should probably stop being lazy now. Also, sorry if it's short. I can't think of an idea for now...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Natsu's Favor**

"Morning guys!" Natsu cheerfully greeted as he entered the classroom.

"Good Morning, Nat-Achoo!" Lucy suddenly sneezed, startling everyone around her.

"Got a cold?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

"You shouldn't have gone to school then." said Natsu, "You should go home and rest."

"I'm fine. You don't need to do that!"

"No you're not." He frowned and took her hand, "I'm taking you home."

"Since when did you two start dating?" Erza asked. Both teens turned red and were speechless with the redhead's statement.

"We-We're n-not d-dating!"

"You're not? Then how come I see you holding hands all the time?" She pried once more.

"All the time? O-Of course not!" Lucy lied.

"T-That's right!"

"Just tell the truth, there isn't any law forbidding you to date each other." teased Gray.

"L-Like I told y-you, we're n-not dating!"

"Hey guys!" Levy cheerfully greeted them, and quickly noticed Natsu and Lucy's hands. "S-Sorry, I must've r-ruined the moment-"

"There isn't any mome-Achoo!"

"See? Let's go now." Natsu tugged her hand but was stopped.

"Please..."

"Lucy?"

"Please...I just want...to stay...here." She looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go home."

"We won't if you just tell me why."

"I just don't! Ok?!" Natsu was taken aback by her sudden outburst and immediately released her hand, _'Why is she acting like this?'_

"Besides...why are you so worried about someone you've ignored for the past weeks?"

Natsu widened his eyes in shock. "Bull's eye." exclaimed Gray.

"I...I didn't mean...to..ignore..I just.."

The door slammed open and everyone darted their attention to the figure outside. It was non-other than their homeroom teacher, Gildarts.

"Quiet down you shitty brats." He grumpily murmured and slammed the book, "We'll be starting now so go back to your damn seats."

Not wanting to anger a grumpy Gildarts, everyone did as ordered and sat down.

"So, the staff and the chairman have gone into a meeting." Gildarts started, "And they've decided to start the sports and cultural festival."

"Listen here kids, I don't want you guys losing to the other classes, ya hear me?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. We're gonna show 'em who's boss. That's why we're the A class, we stand at the top. Is that right?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wonderful. Now let's plan on who's participating." He smirked, "Can the secretary stand up to list the participants?"

Levy stood up and took her stationery set, "Gladly."

"First event is the Women's 500 m dash. Anyone who'd like to participate?"

No response.

"Erza can't participate in the first to third events because of council work." Gildarts murmured, "How 'bout my dear daughter instead?"

"I'm fine with it as long as they allow me to drink booze."

"Please don't drink..." Their ginger teacher sweat dropped, "Next is the men's version of that. Who'd like to participate?"

Natsu raised his hand, "I'll do it!"

"Natsu huh? Alright. Next is gymnastics, but we have Levy for that, right?"

"Of course."

"Women's volleyball match...Ah! Then how 'bout the Baton Relay?" He asked, "It requires 4 students."

"I'll participate in it." Erza stood up.

"Sure, so you're bringing who?"

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray."

"Yosh!"

"Wha-what?"

"Oi, oi!"

"Ok, how about the three-legged race?"

"Me and Droy can handle that!"

"But are you sure? Droy might be a burden."

"No problem, Gildarts! I can handle myself pretty well!"

"Ok. Then, let's continue this for tomorrow."

**- Cafeteria -**

"Geez, with the sports fest coming soon, I can't study well anymore.." complained Levy.

"You're all study, Shrimp. Why don't ya try relaxing for a change?"

"As much I'd like to relax, I can't, Gajeel."

"Why?"

"We have an exam at History and English, right?" She asked her classmates. "We have?" Natsu asked.

Gray face-palmed, "Idiot."

"What d'ya say?!"

"I said Idiot! Can't hear right?!"

"You damn exhibitionist!"

"You better not fight!" yelled Erza.

"Yes ma'am!"

Lucy took a sip of her juice and sighed, "Gray, clothes."

"Shit!"

"Hey Luce..." called Natsu, "Can we talk...privately?"

"P-Privately?" Erza dropped her spoon, "M-Must...you...be-?"

"Let's just go!" He quickly grabbed her hand and they both ran outside.

"Good Luck, Bunny Girl, Salamander!"

"SHUT UP, GAJEEL!"

**- Outside -**

"Sooo..." Lucy fidgeted nervously, "Why did you call me out here?".

Her pink haired friend seemed to be spacing out and snapped out of his own world, "Uhh..what?"

"Why did you...take me...here?"

"I...I have a favor to ask of you!"

"A favor?"

"Yeah! Can you please help me with something?" He begged.

"S-Sure..."

"C-Can you...help me...court...a girl?". Lucy widened her eyes in shock and took a step back, "C-Court?"

"Y-Yeah..." He grinned, "I'm not good at romance so I decided to ask help from you."

His blonde friend smiled, "Of course I would.."

"R...Really?"

"Yeah.."

Natsu sighed and relief and held her hands (much to her surprise), "Thanks Luce! I'll be going for now!"

Lucy waved at her joyful friend and sadly looked down, "I guess I have no chance at all...". She wiped a tear and glanced at the chocolates in her pocket, "Will the girl be angry if I give this to him?"

A brokenhearted Lucy came back to the table, informing everyone that Natsu didn't confess. He just wanted her to help court someone.

Although she's mistaking who the girl is.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Louise: That's so not true, Lucy! You have lots of chances!**

**Lucy: R-Really?**

**Louise: Yeah! Of course I plan you to end up with Natsu!**

**Lucy: Really?!**

**Louise: Yup! Actually, the girl Natsu's planning on courting is-**

**Natsu: DON'T TELL HER!**

**Louise: Eh? But why...?**

**Natsu: Just don't!**

**Lucy: *cries* Y..You don't trust...me?**

**Natsu: I-I do! I just..-!**

**Lucy: *runs away***

**Louise: Now look at what ya did! Ya made her cry!**

**Natsu: S-SORRY!**

**Louise: Go and tell her what ya feel!**

**Natsu: Y-Yes ma'am! *leaves***

**Louise: You'll soon find out who the girl is. And of course, it's a happy NaLu ending. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lucy's Secret (Part I)**

- Class 2A -

"Ohaio minna!" Natsu, once again, cheerfully greeted.

"Ohaio, Natsu." Erza smiled at him.

"Hey fire retard." Gray smirked.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked as he looked around the classroom, hoping that his blonde friend is alright.

"She probably slept late." suggested Levy.

"She doesn't overwork herself..."

"Maybe she's just running late?" asked Cana.

"But Lucy is one of the students who arrive early.."

"_Or_, the cold got worse." said Gray. "The cold?"

"Yeah, she did have one yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

_'I wonder if she's okay?' _Natsu worriedly thought, "I'm gonna visit her later."

"We'll come with you."

He grinned and mouthed a thank you, _'Maybe the reason is something else...'_

"Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"Nothing. I was just spacing out, sorry."

"Well don't space out, it makes you look more stupid." His black-haired friend said.

"Like you?" retorted Natsu.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"I _strongly_ despise you."

"I _really _dislike you."

"Come on guys, you better not fight in this lovely day." Their red head friend happily exclaimed as she sat down.

"Why's she so happy?" whispered Natsu. "Beats me." replied Gray.

"Ok class, sit down and we'll continue the usual mee-" Gildarts sighed, "Gray, clothes."

"Crap!"

"Dear Mavis...Ok! We're gonna continue discussing about the Sports Festival."

"About that, Gildarts-sensei, when will the Sports Festival begin?"

"It'll begin in a month from now. Of course, I trust that the student council will make this year a blast, no?"

Erza proudly smirked and crossed her arms, "Of course we will."

"Good. Now, anymore questions?"

No response.

"Let's continue."

**XXX**

"Natsu...Natsu...NATSU!"

"Ah..umm..sorry what?" The called teen scratched his head. The cute white-haired girl beside him pouted, "Listen when a girl talks to you!"

"Sorry. I'm not really used to girls who talk much."

"Are you indirectly insulting me?"

"No! I'm just being direct, Lisanna!"

"Oh, ok. Does Lucy talk too much?"

"Not really. I guess I'm the talkative one."

Lisanna giggled, "You're always the talkative one."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Are you copying me?"

Natsu sighed, "I just want to know more about her..."

"I thought you were going to visit her?"

"I am. I'll be meeting up with Erza and Gray at the station."

"I see, then why did you call me out here?"

He stopped walking, alerting his companion's attention. "Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"N-Nothing is...I just.."

"I just what?"

"It's just that.." Natsu hid his blushing face from Lisanna, "I...I wanted to ask...something.."

"Well what is it?" She tilted her head in confusion, _'Natsu never acts this way...I wonder if something's wrong?'_

"H-How..d-do...you...confess..?"

Lisanna widened her eyes for a moment, and then grinned. "You like someone, don'tcha?"

"T-That's not t-true!"

"I knew it! Natsu likes someone!"

"She's not just any someone! She's kind, and smart, and maybe a little weird but-"

"Ara, ara, Natsu..."

"Just please-! Answer me!"

Her eyes turned mellow and she smiled softly, "I'll teach you how."

**- At the Station -**

"G-Guys!" Natsu breathlessly ran to his friends, who were waiting at the station. "Sorry I'm late!"

Erza sighed and bonked him on the head, "SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE US WAIT FOR 2 HOURS?!"

"L-Like I said! I'm..s-sorry!" He apologized, catching his breath.

Gray sighed and walked away, "Whatever...let's just go."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah, you can say that to Lucy once we arrive."

"O-Oka-Wait, wait, wait! Why am I apologizing to Lucy?!"

Their female companion bonked him in the head once more, "Didn't you ignore her for the past few weeks?!"

"But I talked to her yesterday!"

"But that was only at lunch!"

The pink haired lad felt guilty and looked down, "Sorry..."

"Like I said, you can do that once we arrive."

"Alright..."

After a few minutes of walking, they had finally arrived in front of a pink house. "Lucy! Can you open the door?" Natsu asked as he impatiently knocked.

"Calm down, Natsu."

"Yeah, we're not rushing anything."

"I just need to make sure she's alright!"

Gray snickered and nudged Erza, "Fine, you won."

"I told you he's smitten."

"But what was this bet for?"

"What bet?" Their pinkette friend asked.

"Nothing!" _(A/N: My, my, what kind of bet did these two did?)_

He paused for a moment before returning to what he was doing. The door gently opened, revealing Lucy in her pajamas. "Wha-What're you guys doing here?"

"Staring at you because you look pretty weak." Natsu sarcastically said, earning a punch from Gray and Erza.

"S-Sorry! We just wanted to visit you!" He quickly explained.

"Oh, well come in." She gently whispered as she stepped aside.

"Where's your snowman?" asked Gray as he sat down on the couch.

"He's not a snowman! He's a mutt!"

"O-Oh! T-Then where's your m-mutt?"

Lucy sighed, "He's at my room. Apparently, he chewed on my glasses."

"So that's why you weren't wearing it yesterday."

"Yeah, and I still need the money to buy one."

"You're not poor are you? That's why you have parents, right?" Gray asked, alerting the attention of both Natsu and Lucy.

"I-I haven't told my parents that!" said Lucy.

"How could you not? You need them." Erza reminded her.

"Th-Those were newly b-bought ones! They would b-be angry if I ask them to buy another o-one!"

"Then you could just tell them that Plue bit it."

"H-Her parents don't l-like animals that much s-so Plue might get kicked out of the house!" Natsu explained.

"How do you know that?"

"I've met them before." He said, _'As if I have!'_

"I see you're really close to her family." She proudly remarked, "Are you perhaps their future son-in-law?"

"AS IF I AM!". "NO WAY!"

"Why object when it's a true statement?"

"IT'S NOT!"

"Come on now, just say it."

"WE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"These two are so in denial." Gray sighed, "Anyways, how have you been feeling, Lucy?"

"I guess I'm feeling a bit better..." She smiled, "Hold on, I'll make some tea and snacks."

"Thank you."

As Lucy left the room, the trio found something to pique their interest. On the coffee table, an open envelope was placed, with a letter under it. They decided to read it and so, forced Erza to do so.

"Fine..." She sighed and opened it, "Dear Lucy...As you may have known...your father is...HE'S WHAT?!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N: **Well...it gets serious from now on so you're gonna miss some funny moments. Cliff hanger from me, of course! THANKS FOR READING!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Lucy's Secret (Part II)**

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"What's wrong, Erza?" Gray asked, surprised by his friend's reaction.

"L-Lucy's father..." She stuttered, "L-Look...". Both boys were confused but nonetheless did as she said.

* * *

_Dear Lucy,_

_As you may have known, your father has always been busy_

_For that matter, he did not pay attention to you anymore_

_But we hope that deep inside your heart, you still have some space for him_

_We're really sorry to tell you this, Lucy_

_But your father has passed away_

_He was too stressed from work, that he eventually gave up_

_There is a funeral for him next week, at the mansion's garden_

_We hope you could come_

_Love,_

_The Former Staff_

* * *

"Lucy's father...died?" They shockingly stated. "B-But! Why would they send a letter? They live in the same house...r-right?"

"It says mansion...did Lucy live.."

"In a mansion..?"

"What's wrong, guys?" Lucy suddenly entered the living room, only to be shocked upon seeing the letter in their hands.

"You...read it...right?"

"Lucy..."

"You read it...right?"

"Sorry, Lucy...we didn't mean to-!"

The blonde in front of them broke into tears, making her companions come to her aid. "I didn't want you guys...to find out..."

"We're really sorry...Lucy.."

"For the sudden loss of your father..."

"T-Thanks..." She wiped her tears.

"But Lucy, about that letter..." Erza started a conversation, only to be silenced by her other friends, "Sorry..you might not want to talk about it.."

"I-It's fine..." She stated, trying to hide her broken heart, "I never had a chance to talk to you guys...sincerely.."

**XXX**

"Soo..." her raven-haired friend started, "you might wanna tell the story now..."

"Sorry.." She smiled and inhaled deeply, "You see...my surname isn't Heart.". Her friends nodded-with the exception of Natsu-so she continued, "It's actually Heartflia..."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Startled at her friends'-again, with the exception of Natsu-reactions, the poor blonde yelped. "I-I must've surprised you...huh?"

"You're Lucy Heartfilia?! The golden girl they've been talking about?!"

"Well...if you put it that way."

"But, how did you end up here?" That question hit her, and with a sincere look of Natsu, she decided to tell the truth.

"My mother died when I was young, so I ended up being alone with my father. Unfortunately, he continued to ignore me, and I was left with no family. I never felt, a happy life, back at that mansion."

"I was told to befriend everyone who could gain merits for the company, thus, I had no real friends." Lucy softly shared, "I'm really sorry, if I couldn't trust you guys to keep my secret. I just...didn't know who to believe..."

"So you ended up running away?"

"Yes, I did."

Her red head friend smiled sincerely and embraced her tightly, "Silly girl, why didn't you tell us what you've been through?"

"It's just that...I didn't want to bother you guys and be a burden so.."

"What makes you think that?"

"W-Well...you guys might think I'm conceited and-and..I just.."

"Lucy." called Natsu, "Friends help each other. And you're our friend, it's only natural if you ask some help from us."

"So if you're feeling sad and lonely again."

"Feel free to talk to us."

Tears streamed down on her face as she gave a soft smile, "Thanks guys..."

"You're being weird again, Luigi."

"That's because she was influenced by you, pinky."

"What did you say, crow head?!"

"I said you're weird, you walking heater!"

"Human popsicle!"

"Flame retard!"

"Frosty pants!"

"SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Erza yelled.

"Y-YES MA'AM!"

The blonde girl cracked up a giggle, which soon became laughter. Pretty soon her friends are now joining her laughing session, and then noise filled the silent room. Truly, no one could replace these guys.

_"I guess, these weirdoes are my family..."_

* * *

**A/N: **It's a short chapter, sorry 'bout that.

Hey guys, I read your reviews, thanks a lot. And for those who are quite displeased with my stories, please do understand that I'm not that great or awesome of an author, and that I make mistakes. I do the best that I could to make you guys contented with my chapters, so if you're not, I deeply apologize for that. I'm only human, right?

Thanks for reading by the way!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: My Little Sister Is So Not Dating Someone! (Part I)**

**A/N: **First of all, I decided to add some cute sibling scenes.

An extra chap for all the Wendy and Romeo fans out there.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Good morning, mom."_

"Good morning, Natsu." Grandine greeted back in her usual cheerful mood, "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok, where's Wendy?" He asked, surprised that his sister is nowhere to be found. Usually, the bluenette would be helping with breakfast or reading beside Igneel.

"Oh! She left early, I think it was because of a school project or something..."

"Is that so?"

"Is something wrong about that?" asked Igneel.

"U-uh...no..."

**XXX**

"Hey dad, what'cha doin'?" His hyperactive son asked. "Office work, son. You might not understand it."

"I can! I did tell you I wanted to be a businessman, right?"

"Well what made you say that?"

"Maybe because he wanted to impress Lucy-chan!" His wife stated, only to be answered with a _'NO! Frostbite wanted to be a sculptor, might as well get a more practical job.'_

"Are you sure about that? Being a businessman is tough, you know?"

Natsu, seemingly confused with his future career, explained that he was still deciding. "I really don't know..."

"Well, you still have 2 more years to decide. Think about it."

"'Course I will!" He answered in an assuring tone, "Where's Wendy by the way?"

"She went out. Told me she'll be coming home late."

"It's rare for Wendy to go out..."

"Might as well get used to it, she's in almost in her teens, right?"

"I guess so..."

**XXX**

"I'm back!" A familiar voice exclaimed, making a certain lad jump in happiness and dash to the living room. "Welcome back, Wendy!"

"Onii-chan! Sorry if I made you worry!"

"It's fine, at least you came home." He sighed and hugged the little girl, "Where did you even go?"

"I was out with a friend. He needed some help with his homework."

"Oh, ok-Wait, _he_?!"

"Yes, he."

"It was a boy?!"

"It was a boy, why?"

The immediate thought of Wendy having a boyfriend popped in his head and he immediately dragged her to some place quiet, "You're not dating someone, are you?"

The 12 year old girl's face turned red as she heard the statement, "N-No! H-He's just a friend!"

"Really?"

"Really! I'm too young for that, Onii-chan!"

The innocent look on her face made it seem real, so he decided not to pry anymore, "Fine.."

**XXX**

_"Ne, Wendy, wanna go out and grab a bite?"_

_"Gomen, Onii-chan, I have plans."_

It has been 2 days...

_"Let's go shopping! I'm sure you're not going out like yesterday, right?"_

_"Actually, I was planning to hang out with my friend..."_

2 days since he and Wendy had quality sibling time...

_Are teenage girls like that? _He often wondered, so he decided to add a reference.

Erza and Lucy.

But both aren't normal girls either, as Erza is a she-beast and Lucy is just pure weird.

"Natsu...Natsu...NATSU!"

"Umm...sorry, what?"

"Are you alright, Natsu?" One of his friends, Alzack, asked.

"Spacing out isn't manly at all!" Elfman yelled, with his usual 'manly' phrases and exclamations.

"You look horrible, ash tray..." Gray commented, although it was not in his usual mocking tone, shocking everyone around. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh, no, it's just that...now that you mention it..." Levy stuttered.

Thinking that her friend needs help, Juvia decided to continue for the bluenette, "Natsu-san looks pale."

"Is it about Lucy? She said that she'll be going to school tomorrow, so no need for you to worry." stated Erza, it was certainly rare for Natsu to act gloomy, telling him some good news would surely cheer him up.

"Maybe Salamander was rejected..." Gajeel joked.

"I'm not..." He groggily replied, "I just have some...problems..."

"Problems?"

"It's nothing, I can handle it." The latter heavily sighed and stood up, leaving his stunned friends behind.

**XXX**

Thinking it was best for him to clear his mind, Natsu went to the shopping center in hopes to avoid some..._problems_. As he arrived in front of a toy store, a white plush toy was on sale, and there was only one girl who wanted that.

"Excuse me, miss..." He coughed, earning the attention of a nearby sales clerk, "How much is that cat?"

"Oh that! It's only 8000, sir!" _(A/N: Just to let you know, the currency is not dollars.)_

"I'd like to buy it." He grinned, which made the woman squeal in joy. "Of course! Please wait for a few moments, sir!"

After the woman thanked him for what seemed like half an hour, the young man came across a certain blonde, who came out from a back door.

"L-Lucy?!"

"Natsu?! What're you doing here?" She asked, the girl definitely didn't want to see him right now, concerning what happened in the past 3 days.

"I did some...shopping.." He presented the nicely wrapped bag with a sly smile, "Anyways, how have you been feeling?"

"I'm fine, just got healed, I guess..."

"So...wanna go for some...tea?" Natsu sheepishly grinned, _'What am I saying?! I don't even drink tea!'_

"S-Sure." She smiled awkwardly and leaded the way, "I know a place that serves the best tea!"

"Say, Lucy..." He called out, earning the blonde's attention, "I'm sorry...for ignoring you.."

"What are you saying?"

"I know you're angry, who wouldn't? I acted like I didn't know you at all..." The former slightly bowed his head, "Sorry."

"It's fine! I'm sure you had your reasons!" exclaimed Lucy, "Like, you know...the girl you're courting?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, Natsu, I forgive you and that's all."

He sighed, "Alright, I'll treat you for dinner."

"Really? I was planning to eat at home..."

"Then I'll cook for you!" Her best friend gave a proud grin, "I can cook too you know!"

"Alright, is the tea offer still on, Dragneel?"

"Of course!"

**XXX**

"Ah...nothing better than tea and biscuits in the afternoon..."

"You sound like an old woman."

"Shut up!" The blonde retorted. "So?"

"So what?"

"Is that gift...for the girl you're courting?" She pointed. "No, it's for Wendy!" Natsu explained.

"I see, how is she?"

"She's fine...I guess."

"You seem down."

"I do?"

"Duh, I did say it, didn't I?"

No response.

"Come on, tell it to sweet Lucy."

The male-half of the duo groaned and rested his head on the couch, "Let's say you have a little brother."

"And?"

"And then he starts seeing some girl...what're you gonna do?"

The other half pondered before answering, "Hmm...I guess it depends on who the person is."

"What?"

"I mean, if she's nice and decent, then I'd approve of her. Of course I'd want my brother to be happy with someone trustworthy. I won't accept their relationship if she acts the opposite of what I expect."

"I see..."

"What made you ask that question?"

"Wendy has...umm...she's been going out lately." He started, "And then I suddenly hear her talking about this boy..."

"Boy?"

"I don't know who he is, but judging from the way she talks about him, she's probably close to that guy."

"So you're saying that Wendy's suddenly having a _crush_?"

"I think so..."

Lucy giggled, "What's wrong about it? Nothing bad about having someone to like, I had my first crush when I was in fifth grade."

"You did?!"

"Y-Yeah, but back to the topic..." She coughed, "Are you perhaps, _jealous_?"

"N-NO! Why should I be jealous? It's not like she's dating the boy...and they're holding hands...and then..."

"Natsu? Is something wrong?"

"There she is." He pointed to two figures outside the window, across the street, which piqued the blonde's interest.

_"Isn't that...Romeo-kun?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Louise: As usual, a cliff hanger! Anyways, Natsu, do you have a complex or somethin'?**

**Natsu: NO! I'm just curious on who the boy is!**

**Louise: In denial huh? **

**Natsu: I'm not!**

**Lucy: Please stop teasing him...**

**Louise: Ara, ara, tryin' tah save Natsu?**

**Lucy: I-I'm not! I just...I...erm...**

**Louise: Pfft...you guys are funny!**

**Natsu&Lucy: WELL YOU'RE NOT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **This is, yet again, another chapter of mine..

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: My Little Sister Is So Not Dating Someone! (Part II)**

_"Isn't that...Romeo-kun?"_

"You know him, Luigi?"

"Yeah...I took a babysitting job when I was 15 and he happened to be the boy back then."

"He is?!"

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked, confused about her friend's behavior.

"Let's go!" He immediately grabbed her hand - much to her surprise - and ran to a hiding spot.

"O-Oi, Natsu! Where are we going? What's happening?!"

"Shush it." said the pink haired lad, which made the blonde quiet for some reason, _'Just who exactly is this boy?'_

"Let's go over there, Romeo-kun! They sell the best cakes!"

"Sure!"

_'Is Natsu the over-protective type?' _thought the lass, _'If so...then he must be...'_

"Do you like sweets, Wendy?" Romeo asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Y-Yeah, so does my brother." She politely smiled and opened the menu, trying to easen up the atmosphere, "What would you like to eat?"

"I'm fine with a cinnamon roll, I guess...how 'bout you?"

"I'll take the strawberry shortcake, Erza-san shared that it tastes good." She shared.

"Erza-san?"

"One of Onii-chan's friends." Wendy answered with a smile, making the boy somehow blush. _(A/N: He liiiiiiikes her!)_

"I see...umm...shall we order now?" Romeo timidly asked.

"S-Sure!"

_'The awkward first date scene, huh?' _Natsu rubbed his chin, "Just how shy is this boy? I mean, he needs to take the upper hand if he wants to have a successful date!"

"Like you did." murmured Lucy, sarcastically.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" The latter shrugged the weird - as he usually described her - girl's comment and continued eavesdropping on the conversation.

"That'll be 1300 yen."

"Okay! Let me ge-"

"Wait, Wendy! Let me pay for snacks this time."

"W-Why?"

"It's my way of saying thanks for tutoring me." The raven haired boy explained as he reached out for his wallet, "That way, we'll be even."

"Ok..."

"Heh..." Wendy's older brother smirked, "Did he hear me or did he _actually_ hear me?"

"What?" Lucy asked, confused with what the boy stated.

"I thought you were smart?"

"I thought you were just plain weird."

"How ironic for someone weird herself."

"Whatever..." His friend rolled her eyes, not wanting to argue anymore since they're already attracting lots of attention. Hell, even an old lady was glaring daggers at them!

**XXX**

"They're just eating..." Natsu mumbled.

"Well what do you expect from innocent 12 year olds? Making out?"

"Uh...yeah." He stated, making her face palm.

"Natsu!" She whisper-shouted, "For Mavis sake! Do you think kids would make out?! Huh?!"

"Well that's what it shows on the movie-"

"This is reality, Dragneel! Not in the movies!"

"Oh..."

"Let's just go, they already left." The blonde pointed out and stood up, leaving her stunned companion behind.

**XXX**

As one can see - or at least, think - two teenagers, one blonde and one pinkette, are arguing behind a bookshelf. Which lead to somehow what they call a 'lovers' quarrel'.

"Like I said," Lucy started, "there's no way I'm planning to publish my story!"

"Aw come on, Luce! I read it and it sounds great!"

"No! And I promised Levy she'd be the first one to read it..."

"She can buy a copy when it gets published, ya know?"

"No, no, no!" The lad cringed as she yelled.

"Are you angry?" He asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Why?"

"Because you just couldn't understand!"

"Well then," said Natsu, "make me."

_"Look at this book, Wendy! Don't you think it's good?"_

_"Ah! I've seen it before, it's a fantasy novel!"_

"Let's just go..." She grumbled, "We're forgetting what we came for.."

"Yeah but-"

"Let's just go!"

"Fine..." He murmured and silently followed her.

**XXX**

Everywhere Romeo and Wendy went, Natsu and Lucy followed. Which someone tired them to some extent and think,

_'Just where on earth are these two going?!'_

Natsu kept chatting about what happened in school, while Lucy just kept quiet and reminding him that they should go if they are somehow distracted - thanks to a certain pinkette.

They passed through the crepe stand - which the pink haired teen could not absolutely miss to eat - the arcade - where they also got engrossed in games - and finally, the two stopped at the park.

Heck, they even came across Gray! Which also somehow led a fight between him and Natsu. Even though the two were fighting, they couldn't help but notice a bunch of blue behind the bush.

Lucy already figured out it was Juvia but decided not to tell them. And as soon as the _damn stripper _left, the two continued their work.

"What do you think they're doing?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno..." Lucy answered, "Probably just chatting."

"Oh...speaking of chat, you weren't online for the last few days.."

"I was sick, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" He happily exclaimed, "Go online when you have the time, 'k-"

"Shush it, they can hear us!"

**XXX**

"Did you hear something, Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked as she licked her ice cream.

"Nope." He answered whilst savoring the creamy dessert.

"There's a voice that sounds like Onii-chan I keep hearing wherever we go..."

"Maybe you just heard someone who has the same voice as him."

"Oh...ok!"

**XXX**

"We were almost discovered..." The lemon head sighed in relief, "You're too loud, Natsu."

"Sorry!" He sheepishly smiled.

"I think they're about to go home, let's just watch and wait."

**XXX**

"I had a fun day today, Romeo-kun!"

"Uh, yeah...me too!" He - like Natsu earlier - sheepishly smiled and blushed, " Uh...Wendy?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I..."

"What's wrong, Romeo-kun?"

"It took me a lot of courage before doing this...but Wendy Dragneel," He coughed, "I like y-"

_"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

"That voice!" Wendy somehow got alerted and looked around, only to find a familiar pink haired guy standing in front of the bush - of course, with a blonde behind him.

"O-Onii-chan?!" She asked.

"Onii-chan?!" Romeo repeated, shocked at what Wendy had stated.

"That's right, _Romeo_." He grimly stated, "It's Onii-chan."

"What're you doing here?!"

"Can I ask you one thing?" The teen asked, ignoring anyone but the boy.

"H-Hai. Anything."

"What's your relationship with Wendy?"

"Natsu!" Lucy lightly slapped him in the arm, "You're embarrassing them!"

The latter chose to ignore her and asked him again, "I repeat. What, is your relationship, with Wendy?"

"I'm only just a friend, sir." He answered, "But, if you would permit me, I'd like to make her my girlfriend."

Natsu's eyes seemingly narrowed and he smirked, "Heh, you got guts kid. Quite impressive...but you're making me seem like the father. Igneel's our dad, ya know?"

"Y-Yeah but...I have to pass through the older brother, right?"

_TING!_

He smirked and suddenly placed a hand on Romeo's shoulder, "I like you!"

"Wha-What?"

"Only real men can have the guts to admit their feelings to one's sister!" He grinned, "You're a real man!"

As the two began chatting like Elfman - as Lucy described it - the blonde girl smiled at Wendy and gave her the toy, "Here you go."

"What's this, Onee-chan?"

"It's from Natsu." She explained, "You know, he's been saving up just to give you that."

"Eh?"

"Why don't you open it?"

The blunette immediately smiled and opened the wrapper, "It's that plush toy I like!"

"That's right." said Lucy, "He's been quite jealous since you've been hanging out with Romeo lately."

"He is?"

"Yup."

"Why don't ya give him a hug as thanks?"

"Hai!" Wendy cheerfully smiled and thanked the older girl before running to hug Natsu.

"O-Oi, Wendy? What's wrong?" He asked after the sudden hug.

"Nothing...just thank you, Onii-chan."

"You're being weird, were you influenced by Lucy?" He asked, chuckling as he heard a 'NO!' from someone who sounded like the mentioned girl.

"Let's go home."

"Hmm!"

As the siblings walked home hand in hand, Lucy was left with the raven haired boy. She suddenly got an idea and smirked,

_"So Romeo, let me tell you more tips on how to win Natsu's favor."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Waaah! T.T 160+ REVIEWS! Thanks a lot guys, I appreciate it! Next chapter will be a GrUvia one, but of course, it also includes some NaLu.**

**Thank you for readin'!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17.5: Juvia and Gray-sama's Fight!**

**A/N: **It's just a corny short chappy. Sorry if I wasn't able to update fast. I was busy with all the schoolwork and stuff going on.

I was scheduled to review for a big exam today, but who cares? I love you guys!

Enjoy!

**XXX**

_"T-This is...?!"_

"I-It's no big deal," Lucy humbly said, "just thank it as a token of gratitude..."

"For what?" asked Natsu.

"Y-You know...about what happened...the other day...?"

"Oh!" He remembered, "You know it's no big deal, any person could've done it."

"I-I know that but..."

.

.

.

.

_"...just take the goddamn portrait already!"_

"I was but-!" He eyed on the seemingly amazing painting, "don't ya think it's too good?"

"Aw come on, Natsu! I spent an all-nighter for this!"

"A-Alright! Alright! I'll take it..."

"What're you two quarreling on about at this early in the morning?!" complained a grumpy Gray as he came closer to the two.

"Why are you so grumpy?!" retorted Natsu.

"Well why do you care?! Mind your own idiotic business!"

"Well I will, thanks to you!"

"What's wrong, Gray?" Lucy asked, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing! It's just that Juvia won't shut up about my freakin' family!"

The blonde seemed surprised with this and asked again, "Your family?"

"That's right," He nodded in agreement, "she told me that she wanted to meet them. I said no, but she kept pestering me about it."

"Why don't let her meet your family? Nothing big about it, right?"

The teen sighed and opened his textbook, eyes not averting from it, "It's really big because..umm..you see, I haven't told anyone about our relationship, except...you guys..."

Eyes widened and Natsu suddenly began laughing.

"What's funny about that?"

"You're just chickening out, man!" He teased, "Scared of something as lil' as that! Oi, Gray, are you really a guy?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then just tell your damn family about her!"

"You know how mom is!" Gray yelled, "She's a drama queen, I tell ya! Always telling nonsense and over-acting about stuff...it's hard!"

"Is it really _that _hard?"

"Hell yeah." He sighed, trying to get off the stress, "Just imagine what would happen if two weirdoes meet."

.

.

.

.

_"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SHE'S NOT MEETING MY FAMILY, AND THAT'S IT!"_

**XXX**

"Delicious..." A happy Natsu muttered as he began munching on the chocolate. Lucy finally had the courage to give it to him, and much to her delight, he cheerfully accepted it.

"Don't you think this fight has gotten too big?" asked his blonde companion.

"What d'ya mean by that?"

"I mean, look!" She pointed to two figures across them, "It's been an hour and they haven't been talking to each other..."

"Just give 'em time and they'll say sorry." He shrugged, "You know how Gray is, right?"

"Well, you do have a point..."

"See?! Nothing big to worry about! Just a silly lovers' quarrel, that's all!"

"And since when did you become a love guru?"

"I always was, Luce! I always was!"

"Whatever..."

**XXX**

Morning classes has passed, and it was time for some sports. It was announced that they're gonna do some doubles in tennis. And everyone began searching for some partners. Of course, the couple still won't talk to each other. Their circle of friends began trying but, to no avail, it all failed.

"5 MINUTES BEFORE IT STARTS!" yelled their instructor, much to the excitement and pleasure of others.

"Why don't we just partner up," asked Gray, "you can play tennis, right?"

"Are you underestimating Juvia's abilities?"

"No! I was just-I'm just...I'm just inviting you to play!"

"Well you can play with someone else, mister! I'm sure you want someone better, right?!" The angry blunette stomped off, leaving her stunned boyfriend behind.

"Well that stung.." teased Natsu, "It was only 10 seconds and you had another fight."

"What're you gonna do about it?" He asked.

"I really don't know...she's just a mystery..."

"Well, all girls are..right?"

"Whatevs, man..."

**XXX**

_"Juvia! Juvia! Juvia!"_

"What is it now?!" She angrily asked, trying not to make any eye contact with the raven-haired teen in front of her.

"I've been running for almost a day just to catch you. What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with Juvia?," She slammed her locker and faced him, "all Juvia ever wants is to meet Gray-sama's family...so that she could feel that even his family approves of her. So that we could have a good relationship..."

"Meeting your lover's family means that you are accepted. And Juvia feels that Gray-sama doesn't love and trust her enough to meet them..." She looked down with sadness, tears streaming down on her face.

_"Pfft..."_

.

.

.

.

"Eh?..."

"Hahahahahaha!" Gray began laughing, tapping the girl's shoulder with glee, which kind of freaked her out.

"G-Gray-sama...?"

"I...pfft...chased you..all day for that?!"

"That?"

He stopped laughing and sighed, "We didn't talk for a day, just because you think I don't love you?"

"O-Of course!"

The teen gave a sincere smile and embraced his girlfriend, "What made you think that?..you could've just said so..." He lightly chuckled, _'Just like someone I know...'_

"Looks like Juvia became the drama queen," She chuckled and hugged him back, "huh, Gray-sama?"

"At least my Mom's more worst.." When the male half of the couple broke the hug, he got out his cell phone and began dialing a number.

"What're you doing, Gray-sama?"

"Calling my mom. You wanted to meet them, remember?" He smiled and turned away, "Hey Ma! It's Gray!"

"Yeah, uh...I'll be going home early...someone's joining dinner with us...it's...it's my girlfriend. Yeah, ok, bye."

"Well what did she say?"

"She sounded happy, I guess."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Yay!" Juvia happily skipped to the exit, with Gray following behind.

"One more thing before we leave," said he, "since it's raining hard and I forgot my umbrella, can we...?"

"It's fine."

"What?"

"It's fine, we can use mine..."

As the couple walked hand-in-hand to Gray's house, a certain duo couldn't help but notice a blue umbrella in the trash.

Owner: Gray Fullbuster

Before going home, Natsu muttered words which Lucy found quite funny:

_"That bastard..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: The Beginning of Love**

_"Ohaio, Natsu!"_

"Hey, Luce!" The mentioned teen happily greeted his best friend, "I wanted to ask you something but you weren't online yesterday.."

"Oh, I was busy with something.." The blonde answered, _'Busy as in, working...'_

"Is that so? Then I guess you should tell me when you're free," he said, "we're going to the mall!"

"Why?"

The pinkette looked surprised and made a confused look, "Have you forgotten about it?"

"About what?" Lucy had made sure she didn't forget about anything. There wasn't a note in her calendar, so she's sure that there isn't any special day today.

"C-O-U-R-T."

"Court?"

"That's right! You promised to help me with someone...r-right?" it was obvious that Natsu is flustered about it, but he decided to continue nonetheless, "I decided that...it was almost time...to do..it.."

"O-Oh...I see..." She nervously chuckled and opened a textbook, _'That's right...he's in love with another girl, yet here I am, hoping for him to turn to me..'_

"T-The girl..."

"Hmm?"

"The girl...I was wondering...what's her name?"

"Y-You don't need to know that!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?! Are you stupid?! You're asking me to help you with some girl and then you just go all secret-y about her name?!"

"Well it's supposed to be a secret until I tell it to her!"

"Listen here, bud," She grabbed him by the collar and narrowed her eyes, "if you're gonna confess or court or whatever the hell you're doing. Stand straight, inhale, and do it like a real man would!"

.

.

.

.

"Pfft..."

"A - Are you...laughing?"

"Hahahaha! You sound like Elfman!"

_BONK!_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

An angry Lucy stomped off, leaving behind a laughing Natsu. When he stopped laughing, he noticed that Gray was sitting beside him,

"Whaddya want, stripper?"

"Nothing," Gray shrugged, "it just...brings back memories..."

"Memories?"

"Well...that's how you and Lucy became friends, right?"

_"I'm following you to your house and you can't do anything about it. I'm gonna find out what you did!"_

"Oh yeah..." He lightly chuckled and looked down, "That's where it all started.."

"So," his best friend nudged him, "gonna do it?"

"Yep...it's now or never, right?"

"I guess so.."

**XXX**

"Ne, Lucy, what're you doing?" Natsu asked as he sat down beside Lucy.

"Oh, my story. I gotta finish it before...you know."

"Know what?"

"Before you read it."

"You're so mean!"

"Like you aren't." She rolled her eyes and continued writing.

"But that's what I like about you!"

"L - Like?"

"As a friend!"

Lucy chuckled, lightly punching Natsu in the shoulder and muttered, "As a friend...right..."

**XXX**

_~ Lucy POV ~_

I was eating my lunch peacefully at the garden of the school. Composing my song. I don't know why, but I guess I was just too lazy to continue my story.

_"Hey there!"_

And there goes the peaceful scenery...

"My name's not 'hey there', you know."

He chuckled and sat beside me, one hand place on my shoulder and his mouth near my ear,

_"Well, I forgot your name, can I call you mine?"_

.

.

.

What did he just say...?

"Oi, Lushy, are you alright?"

"Per..."

"Per?"

"Per... PERFECTLY FINE, NATSU! PERFECTLY FINE!" I quickly stood up and backed away from him.

What the hell's wrong with him!? Saying such a corny pick up line! But I guess I was really flustered, as I felt heat coming through my body.

_Am I blushing?_

"What are you blushing on about?" He asked as he came closer. So I really am blushing! _(Duh...)_

"D - Don't come near me!" Wait...did I just say that out loud?

"Why?"

"Just...Just don't!" I quickly grabbed my lunch and ran away. Leaving my composition and Natsu behind. Oh well, I'll get another idea sooner or later.

_"O - Oi, Lucy!"_

**XXX**

Seeing Gray so happy with Juvia made me feel jealous. Is it because I wanted to be happy like them? Or I wanted to be with Natsu like that?

As I gently paced to the garden. I noticed Natsu was still there. Reading my composition.

Geez...why did I have to leave like that? It's still half an hour before class starts, so I wanted to go back to that place.

But I can't really go back now, especially if I hurt him with what I said.

_"D - Don't come near me!"_

You're so stupid Lucy! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

_"I..lo.."_

Is Natsu saying something? I came closer and tried to understand what he was saying.

_"I think I li...love you.."_

**XXX**

The class bell had just rang and our teacher ended the discussion. As I picked up my textbooks and bag, I saw Natsu in front of me.

_Wait, in front of me?!_

"Wha...What are you d - doing here?!" That was quite stupid for me to say, considering he's my classmate.

"Umm...we're in the same class, remember?"

"I - I know that!" He put on a strange face but shrugged it off.

"Oh whatever," He sighed and placed his hands on my shoulder, "we're going to the mall later."

"W - Why?"

"I already told you, right?" He put on a curious face and tilted his head, "You're getting weirder by the minute, Luce.."

"Then I'll change my question," I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "what are we doing there?"

"Before I can answer that, you should answer mine." Natsu grinned and dragged me to somewhere quiet.

As we reached the place, he inhaled deeply and came closer to me. Smiling sincerely with every step he took and asked,

_"How do you win a girl's heart?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
